The Cop And The Culprit
by midnight petals
Summary: He was the Chief of ANBU. Cold and distant. Hard as a rock. She was a doctor. Warm and loving. Soft as a flower. But both lonely at the heart. So destiny and fate decided to take matters into their own hands. And the sparks fly when he finds her waiting at his door step at 11:45 in the night. SasukeXSakura & other normal parings.
1. When they meet

**I really really needed to get this idea out of my system! **

**I hope you guys will have fun reading this.**

**Yes! This will turn out to be a long story!**

**Now lets get back to Chapter 1! **

* * *

_"Every murder turns on a bright hot light, and a lot of people have to walk out of the shadows."_

It was around 10:30pm in Konoha. At the ANBU headquarters , in a particular chamber that no one ever dared to go inside without permission, the lights were still on. The chamber was huge. The file shelves, the working table, the chairs were maintained neatly. Without a speck of dirt. The ANBU officer who had occupied this chamber was a neat freak. He so much did not tolerate untidiness. Every other chamber of the headquarters was empty and was dark. The only light that people could see was from this chamber.

The ANBU officer was intently looking at the file of the current case. He had no idea what to do. He finally sighed. Closing the file, placed it in the locker. He got up and took his coat and his laptop and left his chamber. Clicking off the light. As soon as he closed the door there hung a black metal plate which had golden letters embossed on it.

**UCHIHA SASUKE- CHIEF ANBU**

The said man was tall, pale and handsome with ebony hairs and charcoal eyes. He had the attitude of an ice cube. He was intimidating as well. Just a look and you would wish you never crossed paths with this man. He was the epitome of coldness. Coming to his profession, he was damn good at it! He wasn't the Chief ANBU for nothing! Punctual to work, did solve every case he took up. He had no black spot on his career. Lots of money rolled in from his profession. He was freaking rich. Looks? Well the entire girl population on this planet would call him the reincarnation of the sexiest Greek god. Girls would squeal at the mere sight of him. He made a name for himself internationally too. He had successfully solved many international cases. Other countries respected this fellow. This handsome man had a rotten attitude. Which only was helpful when it came to his professional life.

His personal life? Well it sucked! Just a paint of dull grey! His friends wondered if he would ever have a personal life cuz like others his personal life did not involve women or alcohol or family. It was just files of cases. He never had a female touch to his life apart from his mother.

Being the chief of the ANBU, he had his own team which would aid him to solve cases. That consisted of

**UZUMAKI NARUTO- 27 YRS. LOUDMOUTHED BLOND/ BEST FRIEND OF THE CHIEF**

**HYUUGA NEJI- 27 YRS. SUPERIORITY COMPLEX-ED BRUNETTE**

**NARA SHIKAMARU -27 YRS. LAZY ASS GENIUS**

**ROCK LEE - 27 YRS. KONOHA'S YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST**

**AKAMICHI CHOUJI - 27 YRS. WALKING FATASS FOOD MACHINE**

**INUZUKA KIBA - 27 YRS. UNHYGIENIC DOG BOY **

**ABURAME SHINO - 27 YRS. BUG FREAK**

They were friends since elementary. But Naruto was like Sasuke's heart to heart best friend. He could read every emotion running through Sasuke without missing a beat. All of them had lived together during college years. Then separated. They were all real close.

Sasuke was now driving back to his place. Yea, the lonely house that was awaiting him. To that place. When he was half way through to reach his place, his phone started ringing. He saw the caller ID and groaned.

"What do you want now dobe?" Sasuke spat those words with irritation. The speaker on the other line didn't seem to be offended in the least bit.

"_Teme! Is that how you greet your best friend?" __ Naruto was screaming now._

"Get to the point" Sasuke's patience was thinning.

_"Don't get your panties in a bunch! All of us are having breakfast at Ichiraku. Be there at 8" Naruto was happy . He was the one for group lunch and hangout and stuff._

"All of us? As in?" Sasuke questioned in uncertainty. He had a bad feeling about it.

_"The girls will come too. Now stop scowling and show up tomorrow!" With that the phone line went dead. _

Sasuke was in fact scowling. He didn't want to eat with the girls. Its not that he hated them. Its just that they were too annoying. Always digging their nose into his non-existent love life. Trying to set him up. Che. When will they ever stop meddling with him? The boys would cease this chance to make fun of him. That wasn't something that our Chief liked.

He shuddered at the thought of **YAMANAKA INO** . She was Shikamaru's fiance. She was the worst out of the lot. She would never stop nagging him. She was one shopping crazed scary body fitness obsessed blond. She described hell.

**WASABI TENTEN? **God! She was this another girl in the gang. Too troublesome for his own good. He wondered if she had screamers disease or she was born with defects in her genes. This girl was loud too! She wouldn't stop meddling with his life either. She had forced him to go on a date with her cousin who was ugly as a shark saying that he needed to know how it felt like to date. She always restored to throwing objects at him if he said he wouldn't go date a random horny chick. He didn't know how many times Neji would get beatings from this girl! Maybe she forced Neji to be her boyfriend. Who knows!

**HYUUGA HINATA? **This girl was alright to deal with. She would understand her limits. Never intruded his personal space. He always wondered how such a shy girl who was kind of silent at times actually fell in love with that loudmouthed brainless dobe! How the heck can she put up with his never ending ramen complaints? He did not venture in to finding the answer. He was okay with this girl.

_I wonder how these guys met those girls! I must admit even Hinata can get scary! I can't even believe that the dobe is getting married in two weeks! _

As soon as his house came into view, his trail of thoughts ended. He parked his Audi in the garage and got out. Made his way towards the door and opened it. He went inside. After a good hour he was done having shower and was now comfortably sitting on his bed and watching TV. He was watching a horror movie. It was around 11:45. in the night. The movie was getting interesting. Just then...

**DING **

**DONG**

**DING**

**RINGGGGGG**

"Dammit! Can't I ever watch a movie in peace? It was getting interesting! For once let me rest! " Sasuke shouted as he made way towards the door from his room which was in the first floor.

"I swear I will kill that dobe if its him" He muttered angrily under his breathe and unlocked the door. In sheer frustration.

"Hello"

Sasuke was shocked to see the person standing right in front of him. It wasn't the dobe! Sasuke continued to stare.

"Ahem" The said person cleared the throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in astonishment as well as anger. The guest was slightly taken aback by his behavior.

"Can I come in?" The guest asked politely.

"Why would I let you come in?" Sasuke retorted

"We need to talk" The person spoke shakily. See. Didn't I tell you? Sasuke was intimidating and overpowering and authoritative. See, he has what it takes to be the Chief!

"For all I know you might be some murderer or someone might have hired you to assassin me!" Sasuke spoke coldly. The other person stood dumbfounded. So the rumors were true. This guy was tough and had a heart of ice!

"Don't get me wrong. I am a normal civilian. Please. We should talk. Its an emergency." The guest pleaded.

After staring into that person's eyes intently, noting that there was no lie, malice or unpleasant intentions Sasuke responded to the guest with pleading eyes. He could see no weapons. Nothing. Just the guest.

"Get in" He ordered. He motioned the guest to the living room .

"What do you wanna talk?" Sasuke demanded after they were seated.

"I'm the doctor who treated Wagarashi's son. I'm the witness to Wagarashi's son's death. I was scheduled an appointment with you tomorrow at 11:30" The doctor spoke hesitantly.

"So? What do you want me to do? Make sure people know that you treated a rich man's son?" Sasuke spoke sarcastically.

"No! I didn't mean any such thing! I've a surgery to perform at that time. So could you just do it before 11:30? That's all I came to ask." The doctor was now having a nervous break down! This guy made her spill her guts out. She was fidgeting under his intense stare.

"Hn. Is that all you came for? You could have just showed up at the office at around 9pm or sometime in the evening." Sasuke spoke like she was such a disgusting disturbance.

"I'm sorry. I had surgery to perform until now! Sorry for the disturbance." The doctor apologized in a soft tone.

"How did you find my address? You're a stalker or something?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her and asked her curtly. The doctor was completely shocked. Had she seemed like a stalker? God! What had she done? She had just angered the Chief! She didn't know what he would do!

"No! Not at all! I searched for your address in the yellow pages! Since the office was closed when I went there! Sorry! This is the first time I am ever seeing you" She confessed . Looking at the ground.

"Hn. I'll see you at 9:30. You can leave" Sasuke spoke professionally.

"Thank you!" The doctor was now almost near the door when she heard Sasuke asking something.

"Did anyone ever teach you something called manners? Its common courtesy to introduce yourself" Sasuke spoke in a bored tone.

"Oh! I am really sorry! I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura was now very uncomfortable in this place after such a temperature dropping treatment from Sasuke. What was she thinking? That he would be a nice understanding guy? Tch!

"I'll see you tomorrow Haruno. Night" Sasuke spoke in an uninterested way. Sakura got the message that he didn't want her here for a min more. She was now out of his house. Sasuke had slammed the door as soon as she had left the house.

"God! What was I thinking? He's the Chief of ANBU! He's tough and a mere weakling like me trying to talk casually! God! I'm lucky I made it out alive!" Sakura was muttering under her breathe when tiny droplets of water was now falling from above on her .

"Great! This seems to get heavier! And I don't have a freaking umbrella!" She groaned. She now silently made it out of Sasuke's driveway. She went to the opposite side of the road. And stood under a small tree. It did not provide much shelter though. She was almost completely drenched .

Sasuke was now back in his room. With a cup of hot steaming tea. He was now going to watch the paused movie. He decided to close the curtains of his window. He approached the window to close the curtains. But something caught his eye. Someone with thin white top and White skirt drenched in rain.

"Stupid female! Didn't even notice it was gonna rain! Now she stands there waiting for the rain to stop!" Sasuke muttered as he closed the curtains.

"I think I should call her in and make her stay for the night. She is too innocent for her own good! After all she did not drool at the sight of me nor scream at me. Heck! She hadn't even herd of me! I'll let her in. She will make my work easier. I could interrogate her here it self!"

Sasuke went down the stairs and picked the blue umbrella and started making way towards Sakura.

_She looks pretty hot! That unusual pink hair, green eyes, pale flawless skin and perfect body ! WTF am I thinking! But I gotta hand it to her! She is beautiful. Whatever. Now is not the time. _

Sakura was immersed in trying to protect herself from the cold and rain. She hadn't noticed Sasuke approach her.

"Oi" Sasuke called her out after he realized she hadn't noticed him. Sakura merely jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Its you! You startled me! What you doing out here? Going somewhere?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"No. Come on in. The rain won't stop until late. Its already 12:30 am." Sasuke eyed her as he spoke.

"Oh! No! Its okay! I don't want to trouble you. I'll walk home as soon as it stops" Sakura tried to speak confidently under his intimidating gaze. She didn't understand the sudden change in his heart. He was a cold ass jerk few mins back. Now he is being nice. Sakura was scared. She really didn't want to trouble him.

"You won't trouble me. Walk back home? Don't be stupid" Sasuke spat in irritation.

"Eh?" Sakura asked dumbfoundedly.

"I always walked back home during nights like this! Its no problem!" Sakura started explaining.

"I'm surprised that you survived so long after walking back alone on nights like this" Sasuke said

"You should go sleep" Sakura suggested.

"Just come with me! You'll walk alone? How dumb are you? You are drenched. On top of that you're wearing white clothes and everyone can practically see everything you're wearing on the inside and a sufficient amount of skin. There are men out there who would love to have you for the night. If you don't want to be raped then come in" Sasuke sighed. God ! This girl was too naive!

"I'll come! " Sakura spoke in embarrassment! Sasuke made a point.

"Hn. For the record, I'm no perv! I call it as I see it" Sasuke stated. He held the umbrella out for her. They made way towards his house. They went it. Sakura just stood in the door way. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to wet your house" Sakura spoke slowly. Sasuke nodded in agreement and went to get her a towel.

"Here ! Dry yourself up! To your left is the bathroom. I'll get you my clothes. You can wear them for the night." With that Sasuke went to his room to get clothes for her. Sakura scurried off towards the bathroom and locked the door. She started drying herself up.

_Sasuke has a nice side to him! Maybe he is a human ice block! But he definitely has sense of humanity! He's not a perv! Not once did he see me the wrong way! He looks so damn hot! I just hope he doesn't have gf yet! I'm spending the night at a hot guy's house! _

Sakura was screaming inwardly. But a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Clothes."

Sakura slightly opened the door and took the clothes from his hand. Sasuke was now in the kitchen making big hot cups of tea. The cold was too much!

Sakura stared at his shorts and shirt. She then settled just for the shirt. It was huge and it reached her mid-thighs. So yea. It would do for the night. The guy wasn't a perv after all. Plus he was the chief. He had a reputation to up hold.

Sakura came out of the bathroom. She looked for Sasuke all over. He was no where to be found. She wanted to call out to him. But she wasn't sure if she could call him Sasuke. Or just Uchiha? Or Uchiha Sasuke. So she decided to say a sentence.

"Thank you! I didn't use your shorts! Shirt is enough" Sakura called out loudly.

"Come up!" Sasuke's voice came from upstairs. Sakura sighed. She made way to Sasuke's bedroom. She wasn't sure if she should enter. So she knocked on the door.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her. She was breathe taking! Her hairs were slightly still wet, his shirt was up to her mid-thigh. She looked pretty sexy! He hadn't seen a girl as pretty as her! She had caught his eye for sure!

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked, eying Sasuke.

"Sure. Here! Tea!" Sasuke gave her the cup of tea.

"Tastes nice" Sakura commented after she sat down on the bean bag and sipped a bit of the hot tea.

"Its black tea. Mind watching horror?" Sasuke now looked at her .

"No! I'm kinda allergic to it!" Sakura spoke hesitantly.

"Scared eh?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura's heart skipped a beat! God! He just smirked! He looks like an angel! She was screaming on the inside. It was hard to not jump on him!

Well..." Sakura trailed off in embarrassment.

"Hn. I'll stop the movie. We can sleep. Its almost 2." Sasuke turned off the TV. He laid flat on the bed.

"Sure" Sakura tried sleeping on the bean bag. She didn't dare ask him for the bed. Getting under a shelter and into dry clothes with a hot cup of tea was a bliss. She couldn't ask more!

Sasuke saw what she was trying to do and sighed.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her puzzled face.

"You mean its ok if I slept on your bed?" She asked with hopes in her eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"Thanks a lot!" Sakura hopped on to the bed and laid down. Pulling the quilt over her. Sasuke was about to switch off the lights.

"WAIT! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T SWITCH OFF THE LIGHTS" Sakura started panicking. Sasuke just stared.

"I'M SCARED OF THE THUNDER AND LIGHTNING DAMMIT! WHAT IF SOME STUPID MURDEROUS GHOST COMES IN AND CREEPS IN ON US! DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE LEAST BIT OF SENSE? DIDN'T YOUR MOM TELL YOU STORIES ABOUT THUNDER AND GHOSTS WHEN YOU WERE A KID? OR IS IT THAT YOU'RE JUST STUPID?" Sakura was screaming at Sasuke, forgetting the fact that he was an ANBU!

Sasuke kept staring at her. He was mused! This was the girl who was scared to talk to him a while ago. She was intimidated by him. And now look at her. Shouting at him. Like she knew him for years and he did her wrong!

Sakura noticed that she was being stared at. So she caught the pillow in her hands and smashed it against his face. Sasuke was a tad bit angry and astonished. Never had a girl stood up to him, let alone lash out on him.

"QUIT STARING UCHIHA! AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I AM SAYING" Sakura commanded. Sasuke wondered how much of bossing around she would do if she ended up in his department.

"Fine. I'm not switching off the damn lights. Now get back to sleep" Sasuke spoke calmly.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled at him. He could've swore that she had a beautiful smile. Not that he would ever tell anyone.

"Hn" Sasuke went under his blanket for warmth.

"Really thanks! I am always scared of thunder" Sakura's voice grew soft. Sasuke knew there was a story behind it. But he decided against pursuing it. Instead he chose to interrogate her now.

"When you treated Wagarashi's son, how was his condition?" Sasuke asked.

"He had too much alcohol in his system. His head had suffered a fatal blow. I could tell he was on drugs" Sakura answered, remembering how pathetic her patient looked that day. She also realized that Sasuke was changing the subject. She smiled. Maybe it was his way of cheering her up. He was such a gentleman in his own right and sense.

"You do know that the Wagarashi family are rich cunts and whoever killed their son had a serious grudge against them. You being the boy's doctor, you might be involved in the crossfire. In the worst case scenario they might just blame you for his death. Accusing you of working for their enemy and killing their son " Sasuke was now looking at her as each of his word sank into her brain slowly. She was too shocked to even move.

"You don't have to worry. I'm the one handling the case. So tell me truthfully did you have anything to do with his death?" Sasuke asked her carefully. Sakura just stared at him. Too shocked. She could never imagine that someone would actually take her for a killer. She was a life savior not a killer. She felt insulted. Her stomach took unpleasant churns. She dropped her head, her bangs covering her face, so that he couldn't see the tears trickling down her face.

"What do you take me for? I've been a doctor for four years. I'm a life savior. Not some cold blooded killer. I've been raised with morals and ethics." Sakura tried speaking coldly but her voice gave her away. It was all shaky. Sakura had enough. She just wanted to leave. She got up and was ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"Home" Sakura spoke darkly.

"Its still raining."

"It doesn't matter" Sakura was ready to walk down the stairs when a hand caught her by her wrist.

"Let me go!" Sakura struggled to get out of his grip.

"I'll make sure no harm comes to you. Lets go sleep. I just wanted to be sure is all" Sasuke pulled her back to bed. He finally mustered some courage to wipe away her tears. And she just smiled at him.

"Thanks"

They went back to sleep.

All Sakura could think of was how hot he was. She was screaming on the inside. Never in her life had she seen such a hot lad. Today she is sleeping next to one. She had completely forgotten about being accused. She was thanking the heavens! She had a feeling that this was a new beginning. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke couldn't justify his own actions. He had invited her home, made her tea, given his clothes, let her sleep next to him, apologized in a way , wiped away her tears and swore to protect her. What was all that? He just couldn't find answers to his own actions. Was it on instinct that he acted? If it was any other girl he would have let her suffer in the rain. This girl had never once drooled, she stood up to him, she had spat at him about thunder. No one had ever done that. She had a backbone. He just couldn't understand what was happening. Then he decided to leave those thoughts behind. He decided that he will look for answers when its absolutely necessary. Slowly his thoughts drifted to the case he was currently handling. He knew Sakura will be the space goat. He just need to find enough evidences to save her. She was too innocent for this world. A small smile marred his face. Maybe. Just maybe its a start of something new. He didn't know where his life would take turns since she came in. But he had a gut feeling that she was going to stay in his life for a long time. Slowly he too drifted off to sleep.

_"This is the time to remember because it will not last forever; these are the days to hold on to because we won't although we'll want to."_

* * *

**That's pretty much the first chapter! **

**Now if you all wanna know what happens next **

**you'll have to review.**

**Maybe Sakura is a culprit. Who knows right?**

**I swear I won't update if you guys don't leave me enough comments! **

**Now be good and do what you gotta do!**

**Until next time! **

**Ja Ne! **


	2. Start of something new

**Thank you to all those who are following and Favorited the story! **

**But reviews make me a lot happier.**

**And they give me the motivation to continue the story! **

**So please do review! **

**I really want to know all your opinions.**

**Please do review! **

**And as for my other story ASK HER OUT. I'll be updating soon. **

**For now enjoy this chapter! :-D **

* * *

_"No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever."_

The sun shone brightly in the horizon. Some of its rays falling over on Sasuke's face. At this, his face made a small scowl. He slowly opened his eyes. Irritated that the sun had come early and he couldn't sleep anymore. He wanted to stretch. When he tried pulling his right hand, he couldn't. Instead it was held down by some weight. He slowly turned to look at what was holding his hand down. As he turned, he was greeted by a mass of pink hair. Then the events of last night came running into his mind. He started wondering why he had let her stay here. Why he had treated her with care. But then he decided not to dwell on it too much. He left it to destiny and fate. He was going to deal with it when the times comes and when the situation demanded answers. For now he would give it a rest. It was 7:00 as he glanced at his clock. He slowly removed Sakura's head from his hands. He slowly removed the blanket from him. He woke up only to realize that she had tangled her legs too with his. He sighed. What a weird girl! Sleeping like a child. Not even bothered that it was a stranger she was sleeping with. Didn't she ever realize that she could probably be killed in her sleep? Or raped? So naive she was! She started coming closer to him. Her arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. He was startled for a min. She was so bold . He was getting late. He had to meet his gang in an hour or they would have his head off. He slowly pushed her away. Then stood up. He heard Sakura grumble.

Slowly she started rubbing her eyes groggily. Sasuke just stared at her. Such a child she was. Innocent and Naive.

"Umm... I think I had a nice dream" Sakura spoke incoherently. Sasuke just stared at her like she had two heads.

"You know! I was sleeping next to a sexy Greek god! Like for real! Trust me! He got this ebony hairs and onyx eyes! That was some dream!" Sakura continued. Slowly clearly opening her eyes. She saw Sasuke weirdly staring at her!

"Oh! Hey! Good morning! You sleep okay?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke just declared she was not right in the stupid head!

"Hn"

"I hope I didn't take up too much space! You know I had a dream.."

"It wasn't a dream you numbskull! You practically glued yourself to me all night!" Sasuke huffed. He was expecting her to blush and stutter.

"Oh! You know! You really were warm! Really! I'm not lieing! I've not slept with anyone for almost a decade! Or more I guess. The last time I slept with someone was when I was 9!" Sakura told him, smiling warmly at him.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. She wasn't embarrassed. Nor was she blushing or stuttering like most girls. He was amazed that she admitted what she felt. He was kind of glad that she told him what was on her mind.

"What happened when you were 9?" Sasuke asked her bluntly.

"Well... My mom and dad had this huge fight and they got divorced. I was with mom. And later that year she died cuz of a massive heart attack" She had her head lowered. He heard her sigh loudly.

"Why divorce?" Sasuke felt like knowing everything about her. He just wanted to know her. He didn't know why. For someone who always minded his own business it was rather strange. He didn't know what was happening at all.

"Dad cheated on mom" Sakura said grimly. Sasuke noticed this.

"You hate him" He stated. Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"How can you make out?" Sakura eyed him.

"I'm the Chief ANBU" Sasuke spoke arrogantly with a smirk marring his beautiful face. Sakura furrowed her brows.

"For someone so heavenly handsome like you, you're too arrogant." Sakura glared at him.

"So you do admit that I'm handsome" Sasuke looked her in the eye.

"Duh! What's wrong in that? You're like the hottest guy I ever met. You seem to be the silent mysterious type which adds to your brooding tall pale skinned dark haired and eyed handsome self!" Sakura spoke in a matter of fact way.

"You are the first ever girl who is honest with her words and you don't drool all over me. Like other girls who just see nothing but my looks" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well I'm different you see!" Sakura took pride in herself. On the inside she was turning into a mush from what she had just heard from him. She was squealing. She was extremely happy. She didn't know why. She told herself that whatever she was feeling, she was going to deal with it later. For now she would just talk to him and try to get to know him!

"Lets see how different you're" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you telling me that at some point I'll fall for you and drool over your sexiness?" Sakura was now fuming. Sasuke was just way too amazed! He had never seen a girl who could so easily change moods. He did admit that she was different. She did not scream at his mere presence. She did not throw herself at him. Did not declare love on spot. Did not ogle him. she saw him for what he was. She did admit he was hot at the same time spoke about his rotten attitude. She was seeing him as a person . She was seeing him soul deep and he did not feel threatened to reveal his true self in front of her for some unknown reason. He felt comfortable.

"What if I am?" Sasuke challenged her.

"Fine! Maybe you'd fall in love with me first! Who knows! And I'll be honest! I did drool! Like for real! Don't give me that weird look! Cuz you are freaking hot okk? But that doesn't mean I like you or love you! Personality matters to me" Sakura retorted and confessed.

"I've to leave at 8. I'll go shower ." Sasuke was walking towards the door.

"What about me? I can shower here right? I mean I know you won't mind since you let me stay and wear your clothes. So yea! I'll go shower after you do! " Sakura was done ranting.

"Who said you can shower here?" Sasuke asked her with a raised eyebrow! He let her sleep on his bed next to him! That was like too much! Shower in HIS bathroom? There was no way! She was going to shower in his bathroom. She might be nice and honest and everything. but personal space was very important! He wasn't going to let her shower here. Who knows? Maybe she'll do her laundry next! The horror!

"Me! I told myself I can shower here!" She admitted. Looking at him with confusion all over her face. She could shower right? He let her stay and gave his clothes. So he won't mind right? She was going to do the same if she was the host. She was going to let her guest shower.

"My house. Its too much that I let you stay here and now you want to shower? Next what? Laundry?" Sasuke asked sarcastically with a curt edge. Sakura was taken aback. His gaze was that of resentment.

"Oh!Umm..No! I mean I thought I could you know shower! Cuz you let me stay and all. I mean if I was the host I would. I thought everyone would do that. I'm sorry if I intruded your personal space" Sakura just apologized. She was a tiny bit hurt.

"Hn" Sasuke didn't know how to respond. She was way too nice! And innocent. Too innocent for this bloody world. Anyone could take advantage of her. He did see the hurt on her face. It was a good thing she spoke her mind out. One time she was free and happy. Next min she was shy and withdrawn. He was a tiny bit guilty for saying no to her. He thought he would tell her to go shower after he was done. He sighed. This girl was affecting him in more than one way. She had started gaining control over him. And he didn't know what to do or how she was doing that. For a min he wondered if she was some witch. He then just went to the bathroom and started showering.

After 20 mins he came out. He was in front of the dresser. Wiping his wet hair. Then he looked around to see where Sakura was. He didn't see her. He suddenly felt like he had a heavy feeling inside his chest. He didn't know why. He was desperately hoping that she hadn't left. He was kinda worried. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that! Or anyone else. It was hard enough admitting it to himself.

He ran downstairs to see if she was here or if she had left. As he went down, he could smell something brilliant. He went towards the kitchen only to be greeted by Sakura making something.

Sakura wasn't aware of his presence. So he decided to lean against the wall near the doorway. Slowly Sakura turned around to lay mugs on the dining table. She turned and saw Sasuke leaning.

"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked. Carrying two mugs in her hands. She started walking towards the dining table.

"A min or two" Sasuke followed her and both of them sat down on the chair.

Sasuke sipped on the tea. He stopped for few seconds. Sakura had a worried look on her face. She was hoping she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry if its not good! I am not that great a cook. but if you can't drink it, I'll make you something to eat. And I am sorry that I came here and prepared tea without your permission. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. But looks like it turned out bad. I swear I will make it up to you. I mean I will do anything you want me to. " Sakura was nervously ranting. Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"The tea's just fine! I had never tasted green tea before." Sasuke cut her off her rambling.

"I'm really sorry ok! I'll wash your shirt...Uhh? Its fine?" Sakura asked in astonishment.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he started sipping again.

"Oh really? I'm so glad that you liked it! I thought you wouldn't! " Sakura's voice was cheery again. her eyes lit up at his compliment.

"Go shower" Sasuke ordered.

"REALLY? YOU'RE LETTING ME SHOWER? OMG! OMG! OMG! THANK YOU! I REALLY NEEDED ONE! AND YOUR BATHROOM IS REALLY NICE. ESPECIALLY THE BATHTUB DESIGN. I WISH I COULD GET THE EXACT SAME ONE!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke and hugged him. Causing him to fall backwards. They both landed on the ground. Actually him on the ground and Sakura on top of him.

Sasuke was on lieing on the ground. He just wondered how she could be so easily happy and cheerful . She was not bothered about how she looked around him. She was worried about the tea. She was worried that she couldn't show her gratitude cuz she thought her tea wasn't good enough. He realized she spoke from the heart. That pleased him. He had never met someone like her. He was cut off from his thoughts when he realized he couldn't breathe. He slightly blushed at the position they were in now. She was on top of him, her entire body pressed against him. She was so light and soft and warm. He decided to admire her later.

"Sakura! You're heavy" Sasuke spoke out of breathe.

Sakura slowly got up from him. But she made sure she sat on his thighs. She didn't entirely get up from him. She just allowed him to breathe. Sasuke just stared at her.

"SORRY! But really I'm so thankful! I didn't know that the ANBU Chief had a soft spot! The big bad wolf after all has a heart! " Sakura was now teasing him. Sasuke scowled at this.

"Now now! Don't scowl. It makes you even hotter and I will end drooling and you won't like it at all." Sakura reminded him sincerely. He still wondered how she could just admit what she felt so easily. She spoke what was on her mind without hesitation. Maybe that's one thing that made her different. Maybe. Just maybe he could let her grow on him.

"You know how we would look to someone who would walk through the door while you're still wearing my shirt and nothing for a bottom?" Sasuke asked her playfully. He didn't know why he was being cheerful. Nor asking her this. When he asked this. he didn't feel awkward. He felt comfortable. Like they were a couple and there was nothing to hide.

"We would be looking like some sex crazed couple who can't just stop for a min!" Sakura laughed and got up.

"Tch. Idiot" Sasuke got up and they stood face to face.

"I'll go shower. I promise I won't take long" With that Sakura disappeared. She was now in the bathroom . Hot water running all over her. She was sure that she was very much attracted to him. She didn't know if she was sexually attracted to him or romantically attracted to him. She knew that an hour more with him alone, she would jump his bones! Damn those hormones and that stupid heart that beats like crazy when he is around her.

It was 8:05. Sasuke sighed. He realized that he was going to kiss her when they fell. He blamed the damn hormones! It was their fault. He had never fantasized any girl before. He also came to know that she had no boyfriend. For some reason he felt better and slightly happy. A part of him relaxed. He didn't know why his hormones started to act when she came along! Sure she was hot. But he had seen hot girls before too. He didn't know what conclusion he would draw out of his abnormal behavior. Light footsteps broke him from his thoughts.

Sakura came down, now wearing his black shirt. Her clothes and his shirt she wore yesterday in her hand.

"Why are you not wearing your clothes? " Sasuke questioned her.

"My clothes are still wet. And your shirt needs washing so I decided I would wear your other shirt then wash both your shirts and give it back to you!" Sakura answered truthfully.

"And how are you planning on going home?" Sasuke asked harshly. He had a hunch she was going to walk in just his shirt all the way to her house.

"I'll be walking! You should leave to! I think its already late. Sorry for holding you up. I'll be leaving now. I'll return your shirts tomorrow." Sakura was walking out the door when a hand caught her wrist. She turned to see Sasuke glaring at her like she did the biggest mistake of her life.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" She asked him in surprise. Sasuke was very angry on the inside but made sure his face remained impassive. How stupid could she be? She could be kidnapped. Or molested! How many men would be after her deliciously hot sexy body! Didn't she get it? Didn't she understand how wild she could drive a man? So stupid.

"I'll take you home" He spoke in monotone so that she wouldn't read his intentions and laugh at him. That would make him feel weird. He didn't want to seem out of character. He was the stoic cold heart-ed jerk. And he didn't want a girl , much less Sakura to find out he had a soft side. It was bad enough she declared he had a heart and she was affecting him so much.

"That's alright. I mean you might be late. Its.." Sakura was cut off when Sasuke was already pulling her towards the garage.

"Sasuke" She shouted, trying to free her hand. But inside, Sakura wished he wouldn't let her go. She was excited that he was taking her home. She was really happy. She couldn't understand how one guy could affect her so much. She was starting to understand that maybe just maybe it was more than physical attraction. But she had liked him touching her. She had liked snuggling next to him. So she concluded it was just too much physical attraction.

Sasuke put her on the passenger seat and brought himself to the drivers seat. He took his Audi out and was already on the road. He had asked her for the address. Sakura was still in a trance. It was hard to keep a straight face with him around. She also remembered that he hated his fangirls. So she tired very hard to be in character.

Sasuke's phone started ringing. Sasuke looked at the caller ID and sighed. Sakura gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Go on! Answer and put it on speaker" Sasuke said while driving.

"Kay!" Sakura pressed the answer button and then pressed speaker on his Lumia 920.

"_Teme! Do you even realize that its fucking 8:30 and we are waiting for you to come? We've not even ordered our food. Get your ass here as fast as possible!" _Naruto was screaming. Sakura was looking at Sasuke silently asking him who it was.

"Dobe! Just shut it. Your voice is so annoying that it is giving me a migraine. I'll be there at 9" Sasuke spat.

"_9:00? What the fuck are you even doing Uchiha? Its not like you to be late! You're acting suspicious" _ Neji questioned him. Sakura was silently listening. As soon as he was about to answer, he heard someone else scream

"_Sasukeeee! Are you sure you're not doing a girl? eh? Behind our backs?" _Kiba was asking him. Sakura was now blushing. So she turned away towards the window,

"_If you are doing a girl it will be such a shock cuz you always seem gay to us! " _Shikamaru commented

"_So what positions did you try? " _Chouji asked shamelessly. Sakura was now turning to a tomato. She heard Sasuke let a frustrated sigh out.

"_Dude you used protection right?" _Shino was now taking the conversation to the next level. Sasuke wasn't even given a chance to speak. Sakura was now biting her lips.

"_You're doing the same girl every night or different girl each time?" _It was Lee's turn to ask. Sasuke just groaned.

"_OMG! The emo Sasuke is actually doing it! What's the world coming to! Is she pretty Sasuke?" _Ino was squealing. Sasuke didn't want to hear this woman so much as breathe but here she was meddling with his love life!

"_How old is she? Do we get to meet her?" _Tenten asked in anticipation. Great another annoying female!

"_You should really bring her! It would be nice to meet her!" _Hinata spoke slyly. So much for thinking this she-male would leave him. But well his fault for forgetting that they all belong to the same species.

Sakura was slightly agitated when she heard the girls speak. She didn't know why. She was all of a sudden down. She felt heavy and angry. But then she told herself it was his friends and it was normal for friends to check upon each other. But still something didn't sit right with her.

"Will all of you just shut the fuck up? I'm going to meet you guys in the headquarters. You guys go ahead and eat." Sasuke was about to end the damn call.

"_You better spill the beans teme! Its not like you to be ever late!" _Naruto warned him. With that Sasuke ended the call.

"Mm-mm... That was some interesting call" Sakura now looking at Sasuke's frustrated face and spoke.

"They are always annoying in the mornings" Sasuke said.

"You got some weird friends" Sakura noted.

"We reached your place. Go get ready and get back here. You'll have to come to the office to sign the paper saying your interrogation is over with me. You will have to come when called. Since you're being judged and importantly you were his doctor" Sasuke spoke in one breathe. But very clear.

"I'll come. But you don't have to wait. Your friends are waiting for you" Sakura denied his offer of him taking her in his car to his office.

"Just go. You got 30 mins" Sasuke ordered. She didn't dare speak. His commanding and authoritative side was back! Fuck her for forgetting he was Chief ANBU. She marched out of the car. Sasuke followed her closely. They were in the house. It was pretty neat Sasuke noted. It wasn't too girly or pink. It was a normal house. It had a warm feeling. He followed her into her room. He was expecting it to be all pink. Instead it was navy blue and ocean blue. It was neatly arranged.

"Ahem! So you wanna come shower with me?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"what! You just showered.!" Sasuke was too shocked to respond to her sudden boldness.

"Idiot! I just used water to clean myself up. Now, You followed me to the room too.. So I thought you were going to come in to the bathroom too" Sakura said in her ever so sweet voice. Sasuke sweat dropped at her stupid antics.

"You are annoying!" Sasuke snorted

"I see! And you're arrogant" Sakura stood with her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"25MINS" Sasuke reminded.

"I'm going!" Sakura shouted back as she entered the bathroom.

Sasuke sat down on the bed. He was staring at the pictures on the wall. There was no picture of her and her parents. There was one pic of her and her mom. Maybe she was 8 that time. But the remaining were pics of herself or with co-workers from the hospital. He wondered if she had friends at all. 15mins later Sakura came out.

He turned to see her. She was wrapped around a white towel. Dripping wet. Sasuke looked at Sakura. And she looked back at him.

"So did you make yourself at home? Actually there is nothing much to see. Turn the other way round while I put on some clothes" Sakura asked in one breathe. Sasuke was amused for a moment and did what he was told to.

"You don't mind changing in front of a guy? Don't girls need like privacy? They keep throwing tantrums when a guy enters their room." Sasuke was asking Sakura. Wondering why she was least bothered and how she could be so cool about it.

"I could care less you know. There's nothing much I own. In fact no friends whatsoever. No one to impress. And I'm a doctor and I am used to seeing human bodies without clothes. You're 27. I'm 27. I'm sure you also studied biology. So what's there to hide?" Sakura asked him while putting on her jeans. Sasuke was smirking at her explanation. She was smart.

"Does that mean you don't mind changing in front of any other guy?" Sasuke asked her with resentment. He didn't know why he was angry when she said she had seen human bodies with no clothes. he didn't intend to ask this question. But it slipped out anyway. He just seemed to never understand why he was behaving the way he was from yesterday night.

"Idiot! Are you implying I'm a whore? Definitely not! Idk. You make me feel comfortable! And you are no perv. So I kind of feel safe with you. So yea! that's why I don't mind. If you were any other guy I would not have let you enter at all." Sasuke was satisfied with her answer. He still didn't understand how she could speak everything that was on her mind while he couldn't. He also noticed that he felt comfortable around her.

"Lets go! I'm ready" Sakura started walking down. Sasuke walked behind her. They reached the car and that's when he saw Sakura completely . She was wearing a pixie dark blue jeans with red V-neck sleeveless top which was no too deep. With a pair of black boots. She looked sexy. Her doctor's coat in her right hand. She looked amazing. Her hair was let down.

They entered the car. Sasuke started driving towards his office. It was a silent ride. So this time Sasuke decided to break the silence and speak what's on his mind. Wait! Since when did he think of sharing his ideas and opinions? What the hell was this girl doing to him?

"You look sexy!" Sasuke spoke before he could re-think his decision of not saying anything.

"Aww! You know to compliment too! You're showing signs of human nature! From what I heard you are the walking ice-cube! " Sakura was teasing him. She was actually happy that he had complimented her. She was actually worried of what Sasuke would think about her out fit. Because Sasuke looked hot as ever . He was wearing a black jeans and dark navy blue shirt and black sneakers and his bangs structured his face. He looked heavenly. Now she was relieved. A compliment coming from Sasuke . yea! THE UCHIHA SASUKE was something alright.

"You're annoying" Sasuke was glaring at her. How dare she make fun of him when he was trying to speak his mind?

"Gee! Relax! I was just kidding! You can tell me anything you know!" She smiled at him warmly. Sasuke couldn't be angry at her for long. He found himself giving her a small smile. Sakura chocked on her breathe. This guy's smile was doing some amazingly good shit to her heart. She didn't know what it was.

"You should smile often! You've a beautiful smile" Sakura spoke in all of honesty.

"Hn" Sasuke didn't want to say anything. Cuz she would tease him. And what if she teased him in front of his friends. No way! That was not gonna happen.

Sasuke was now in front of his office. Before getting out he called to Sakura.

"Listen, you can't act like we know each other. I am going to have to be professional with you. Understood?" Sasuke asked her. Hoping she would understand.

"Why? Its not like we are meeting for the first time in your office!" Sakura was angry.

"Sakura you don't get it. In that building there is no room for emotions " Sasuke stated, holding her hand and rubbing it. As if saying I'm sorry. Sakura wasn't pleased.

"You know what? I hate it when people act like they don't know each other cuz they are afraid of what others think of them. Well whatever. Who am I to tell you anything? I thought we were friends. But guess not. Don't worry I won't trash your stoic reputation. I'll do what I am suppose to do and leave. Purely business. I'll drop your shirts by 4:30. Thank you for everything." With that Sakura got out of the car.

Sakura was hurt. Here she thought she was friends with him. Her fault for thinking they were friends. She didn't know he was so dead set on saving his reputation. For the first time in life she was making friends. For the first time she felt comfortable around someone. Someone she thought she could trust. She was so happy with the new bond she had made. Guess someone up there didn't want to give her a chance at happiness. A single tear rolled down her cheeks. Life was always cruel to her.

Sasuke was too shocked! She had considered him a friend. What had he just done? This for the first ever female who saw him for what he was. Spoke everything that was on her mind. On a level trusted him. Made him feel comfortable. Now she made it clear that she didn't want any ties with him. Why was he so worried that she was walking away? Why did it hurt so much? When so many females had confessed to him and he rejected, they threatened to walk away and never look back at him. That hadn't bothered him. But why this particular female? He didn't have time to dwell on it. He was going to make her stay. He ran out of the car. He caught up to her. She was walking up the stairs towards the reception desk. He caught her right hand, intertwined his hand with hers and led her up.

"Oh! So now you chose to not give a damn about your reputation? If you think that's going to change anything then you're wrong!" Sakura spat. With venom in her voice.

Sasuke chose not to say anything. Instead he kept dragging her.

"Just let me go. Okay? It will be purely business. I'm so sorry that I actually considered you a friend. i thought we were forming a bond. But whatever. Leave me!" Sakura screamed.

Ok. that was it. She was hard to please. And hurt. He was going to make it up to her. Doesn't mean she had to keep screaming. So he spun her around. He now stood face to face with her.

"I know you're hurt. Doesn't mean you go on screaming. I'm not letting you go. So shut up!" he spoke sternly. Sakura was amazed at how intimidating he could be. Then a small smile appeared on her face. Sasuke somehow knew he was forgiven. They made it to the floor his chamber was located. As Sasuke dragged Sakura into his chamber many of his colleagues stared at their Chief in shock. This was the first time he was dragging a woman into his chamber and most importantly he locked the door. All of them went wide eyed.

"DID WE SEE WHAT WE THINK WE JUST SAW?" Hatake Kakashi, interrogation head asked.

"YES WE DID!" Jugo , Kakashi's team member confirmed.

"TEME JUST DRAGGED A HOT GIRL WITH PINK HAIR INSIDE HIS ROOM!" Naruto was beyond shocked.

"NO WONDER HE WAS LATE!" Neji commented in disbelief,

"AND HERE WE THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!" Kiba stuttered

"I KNEW IT! HE WAS DOING HER!" Shino was dead set on proving his point.

"HOW COME WE NEVER KNEW ABOUT THAT BASTARD DATING A GIRL?" Chouji asked in confusion.

"I CAN SEE THAT THE FIRE OF YOUTH IS BURNING BRIGHT! YOUNG LOVE! " Lee was doing his youthful dance. Everyone sweat dropped.

"LOOKS LIKE THAT ASS HAS A VERY PARTICULAR TASTE IN WOMAN! BUT ITS STILL SHOCKING!" Shikamaru for the first time wasn't being lazy.

"SO WHY DON'T WE Eavesdrop?" Suigetsu suggested. Jugo's partner.

"LETS GO!"

They all were now standing behind the closed door , pressing their ears.

"About the case. I'll have to do something. Seriously. I can't let you get caught." Sasuke spoke in a stern voice.

"I'm worried. The boy's father doesn't stop blaming me." Sakura spoke in a worried voice.

"Sakura calm down! I'm here. I know you'll face trouble at the hospital. So as to make sure you're ok, I'll drop by every now and then. okay?"Sasuke had placed his arm around her shoulders. Sakura relaxed.

"Thanks! This is the first time someone has ever been so caring about me" Sakura murmured and hugged him! He hugged her back.

"Hn. Seems like I am forgiven!" Sasuke smirked. This irked Sakura.

"You bloody asshole! You think I am going to forgive you? Not a chance! That's no way to make it up! You arrogant bastard!" Sakura punched his arm.

"Che! Keep it down you annoying woman! Don't go shouting!" Sasuke had now raised his voice.

"Don't expect me to calm down! You dipshit! Its all your fault that my mood was spoiled." Sakura was now screaming even louder.

"Get out you bitch! Stop annoying me! See! This is the reason I didn't want you to come here tagging along with me!" Sasuke spat.

"OH! You're scared that people will know?" Sakura was demanding.

"I did not say that. I meant I can't put up with your annoying-ness! You give me migraine!" Sasuke was shouting now.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! I'M LEAVING. DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" Sakura was now stomping towards the door. Sasuke sighed.

"YOU DAMN ANNOYING FEMALE! LISTEN BEFORE YOU WALK AWAY! GUSTO AT 7:30. I'LL PICK YOU UP" Sasuke was now getting annoyed with her drama. Sakura smiled.

"Alright Sasuke-kun! I'll be waiting! My shift will be over by 1:00" Sakura said this when she was very close to the door.

"What? You'll walk away like that? Don't I get a kiss?" Sasuke was now teasing her. She ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged her back. She left with a smile on her face. He sat down with a heart-warming feeling. This was a beautiful start. The guys outside the door didn't know what to say. they had moved away as they heard the click of the door. They watched Sakura leave the chamber with a smile.

"Are you kidding? Sasuke is whipped! " Neji spoke in disbelief.

"He actually is making it up to her!" Shikamaru was more like telling it to himself.

"Teme actually got himself a real hot chick! "

The rest of them were too shocked to even speak.

_"There are people we meet in life that make everything seem magical."_

* * *

**Well that is all for this chapter.**

**I am really happy about you guys following and all. **

**But reviews will make me really happy. So please do review if you want to know what happens next! **

**As for my other story Ask Her Out, I'll be updating soon. But If I don't get much reviews I am planning on stopping that story.**

**BLAh! I missed you! Wish I could reply to your review. You're my fav! Keep reading! And you can suggest too! **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja Ne! **


	3. I'm pregnant

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! **

**If you guys keep up reviewing like this I'll update everyday!**

**Promise! **

**So all you guys need to do is Review! **

**It'll make me happy **

**And I will finish this story as soon as possible!**

**Now enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_"After every storm the sun will smile. For every problem there is a solution. And the soul's indefeasible duty is to be of good cheer"_

Sakura walked into the hospital with a huge smile on her face. Even though the connection she was making with Sasuke seemed so rushed yet she felt it didn't matter since she felt very comfortable around him. She had no idea why she would trust him so much , why she was keen on keeping this relationship with him sturdy. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter now. She knew this relationship was a birth of something new! Something that was going to alter her life forever. She was now going towards her chamber. She saw a lot of other nurses and doctors. She smiled at them warmly and entered her chamber. She sighed deeply and started working on the paper work that she had left behind. There was a knock on the door. **  
**

"Come in" Sakura spoke in a business like voice.

"Sakura-san" Hikari called out in a soft voice.

"Yea?" Sakura answered as she looked up from her table.

"Sakura-san there is a case you need to handle in room 303"

"What's the problem?" Sakura asked.

"The patient is in his early 50s and he is suffering from severe bone ache." Hikari explained.

"Alright. Lets go. Start with the history of the patient" Sakura ordered.

"Has no previous health issues. Normal BP and no Diabetes. No other serious illness"

"Alright. Did you run the basic tests on him/her?"

"Its a HIM. Yes ma'am. Blood picture seems to be normal." Hikari answered.

"Ok! You get going. I'll deal with him" Sakura now made way towards the room. She soon entered the room. It consisted of a black haired woman standing next to the black haired man who was put on the hospital bed.

"So how are you feeling now?" Sakura asked as she neared the patient.

"I'm a bit relaxed after the first injection dose." The patient spoke in rough voice.

"Ohk. I need to get a test done. So please hold still" Sakura said.

"Is he going to be alright?" The wife asked in a worried tone.

"Of course he will be!" Sakura said as she smiled at the woman.

She then continued to perform the test. After ten mins she was done.

"You will have to wait for your results. It'll take an hour." Sakura spoke.

"Oh! That's okay. We will wait" The wife said.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask the patient's name. And your name too, ma'am" Sakura apologized for her rudeness.

"That's alright! I'm Mikoto. My husband , the patient is Fugaku" Mikoto introduced themselves to her.

"I'll be back. Till then you can have some fresh juice. " Sakura suggested and left the room. She went straight to the lab and handed the test to one of the lab workers and asked them to give her the result as soon as possible. She then left to her chamber to work on her papers.

**SXS SXS SXS**

"Teme! Who the hell was that chick?" Naruto was questioning his best friend.

"Why do you wanna know dobe?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

"That's because you are my best friend and I have the right to know what's happening with you" Naruto was now losing patience. He was this close to losing his head. He needed to find out who the hell that hot chick was.

"Don't concern yourself with her dobe" Sasuke spat and continued to leaf through the files.

"You better answer or else I will not let you live it down!" Naruto was now screaming. Everyone outside were able to listen to their conversation. Of course they hadn't heard the part where Sasuke and Sakura had spoken about the Wagarashi case. They had only heard the make-up conversation. They were all eager to find out who the hell this girl was. Whoever she was, she had too much power over Sasuke.

"Tch. Concentrate on the file. Idiot" Sasuke scolded him.

"IDC. Tell me who she is first" Naruto demanded. As usual Sasuke ignored him.

"We just got to know who Wagarashi's main enemy was. " Sasuke said dryly.

"Who?" Naruto asked seriously, forgetting about the chick.

"Yakushi Kabuto"

"THAT FREAK? I thought he was just supplying drugs to the medical stores. Drugs that would only heal people." Naruto was shocked and confused at the revelation.

"Apparently not. He is supplying drugs to some guy in the underworld business. I have asked the rest of the team find out who he is" Sasuke spoke in a stressed voice. The last time he dealt an underworld drug dealers case, it was such a pain in the ass. Too much stress and too many guys to arrest and punish.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked. He didn't like the underworld business. It usually consisted of creeps.

"We'll wait till we get the name of the bastard who Kabuto is helping." Sasuke was now deep in thought. He was sitting on the chair with his hands under his chin.

Then there was a knock on the door. Naruto had asked them to come in. Soon Neji , Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino walked through the door. They all sat in front of Sasuke, next to Naruto.

"What have you guys found out?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"You won't believe what we just found out!" Kiba exclaimed in frustration.

"Who is it?" Sasuke spoke in monotone.

"You won't like what you hear" Shino warned beforehand.

"Orochi-gay-maru" Shikamaru spat with venom in his voice. Sasuke and Naruto went stiff after hearing his name.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto yelled in sheer anger.

"How the hell didn't we not catch that bastard the last time we dealt with underworld drug dealers?" Sasuke was mad. How could he have not seen it coming? Orochimaru was a mad scientist who disappeared a few years ago and then the last time he was on the drug dealers case he had seen a snake mark on few drugs. How could it not have crossed Sasuke's mind? The snake was that slim bastard's trade mark!

"He was being smart. We need to find out who is supplying drugs to him to create even more powerful harmful drugs" Lee spoke in a worried tone.

"We got that name for you" Naruto answered and the rest apart from Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Who is it?" Chouji asked in a serious tone.

"Kabuto" Sasuke spat.

"THE FUCK!" Neji screamed.

"IKR? Kabuto! That innocent looking asshole!" Shino was hissing.

"What do you think we should do now?" Shikamaru asked.

"We need to get to Kabuto first. Then find out why Wagarashi's son was murdered. " Sasuke answered.

"That means we will have to get to the doctor who treated that dead guy" Chouji said thoughtfully.

"That's already been dealt with" Sasuke stated.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked in a confused tone. The rest just looked at him asking him for an answer.

"The girl who came in with me today is the one who handled the dead boy" Sasuke stated.

"THAT CHICK IS A DOC?" Kiba exclaimed.

"SHE IS TOO HOT BE A DOCTOR" Chouji went wide eyed.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS SOME FUCKING MODEL" Shikamaru and Neji said at the same time.

"WHAT'S SHE TO YOU?" Lee demanded

"YOU ARE NOT DOING HER. ARE YOU?" Shino asked in expectation. Sasuke just looked at them like they were zombies eating vegetables.

"She is the doctor. She is not the one who's responsible for drugging him and killing him like Wagarashi says. Its all pre-planned. Orochimaru just blamed the doctor to escape" Sasuke said dryly.

"That bloody jerk! I swear he should be tortured to death" Naruto spat.

"So what's the next plan?" Neji asked enthusiastically.

"We are going to catch Kabuto and ask him to lead us to that ugly gay retarded motherfucker. Then make Orochimaru confess the truth and then we'll kill him slowly" Sasuke spoke.

"Alright. Lets go in search of Kabuto" Lee said.

"Who are all going to get behind Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"Neji, Chouji and Lee will go behind him. Naruto, Shikamaru , Kiba and Shino will find other connections of Kabuto and Orochimaru " Sasuke answered.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" Chouji asked grudgingly.

"He will go have fun with the doc-chick. right?" Kiba spoke slyly. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'll find out why Wagarashi's son was killed. I'll find out about the son." Sasuke said icily.

"Alright then. Its settled. By the way Sasuke if she was just a witness then how come you're going out with her tonight?" Shika snickered. The rest just smirked.

"All you need to know is how she is professionally related to me. You don't have to know her private connections with me. You may all leave and get back to work now" Sasuke spoke sternly.

"Fine!" They all muttered. They knew that Sasuke wasn't going to speak anything more about that doctor. They would have to wait until he was ready to spill the beans. They all walked out of the chamber.

Sasuke sat down in his chair and smirked.

_When are you going to tell me the truth Sakura? I have done my research on you! And I'm waiting for you to tell me the truth. This case will drag as long as you don't speak. Better hurry up! And you don't know one thing. I was there when it happened. _

Sasuke's thoughts were broken down when his phone started ringing. He saw who called and then groaned. Not now! He didn't want to hear that voice now!

"Hello" Sasuke answered.

"_Sasu-chan! Father and I are at the hospital. Something's wrong with him! _" Mikoto was crying on the phone. Sasuke sighed. Over emotional mother.

" I'm sure its nothing serious!" Sasuke tried to calm her down.

"_You don't know that! The doctor hasn't come yet! I think he is going to die!" _Mikoto wailed.

"Mom! Relax! He is fine!" Sasuke was losing his patience.

"_Before your father dies he wants to see you have kids. Please Sasuke! Do this one last favor! Or just accept the woman your dad showed you" _Mikoto was begging.

"Mom! Don't be stupid! I am not going to marry that Ami bitch! She's such a slut!" Sasuke spat in anger.

"_She's not. She's such a nice young lady. Why can't you marry her? Give me one good god damn reason!" _Mikoto was shouting.

"Cuz I already have a girlfriend who's pregnant!" Sasuke lied through his teeth. He was so not going to marry that Ami girl who was so obsessed with him. There was just no way. Now he regretted saying he had a pregnant girlfriend. Where the hell will he find a pregnant girlfriend? Damn his stupid mouth!

"_Sasu-honey! Are you serious? How come you never brought her home? Never told us about her?" _Mikoto was now screaming.

"Mom! Stop screaming!" Sasuke was annoyed.

"_I think you're lieing. So that you can escape from being married to Ami" _Mikoto was dead on spot. Sasuke cringed.

"No. I'm not lieing. I'll bring her to meet you and dad" Sasuke said as smoothly as he could. He was sweating bricks! Now who was he gonna get to meet his crazy grand kids obsessed parents? He couldn't get a fangirl or a slut.

"_Get her here to the hospital! Okay?I want to meet her when you come here to visit your dieing father" _Mikoto ordered.

"Yes mother!" Sasuke answered.

"_Come here in another 30 mins. Bye. tc" _Mikoto cut the call.

Sasuke was so fucked! What the fuck was he gonna do? He just got 30 freaking mins. He sighed and got up to leave for the hospital. It was 1pm.

** SXS SXS SXS **

Sakura was done with the surgery she was supposed to do. She also received the report on the patient Fugaku. She made her way towards room 303. After 5 mins she reached the room along with the reports. Sakura stepped in only to see Sasuke standing there. She was shocked. Sasuke turned to see who had entered. He was shocked to see Sakura here. Then he realized she was a doctor here. He sighed. Then he smirked. A brilliant idea crossed his mind.

"How are you feeling now?" Sakura asked Fugaku, ignoring Sasuke's smirk.

"A bit better." Fugaku answered gruffly.

"Is my husband going to be alright?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Sakura!" Sasuke interrupted Sakura from answering. All three of them looked at Sasuke.

"Do you know her?" Mikoto asked.

"She's my pregnant girlfriend mom!" Sasuke said smoothly. Sakura was shocked. Mikoto went wide eyed. Fugaku was staring at his son like he was a watermelon with purple spots and yellow stripes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Mikoto and Fugaku screamed at the same time. Sakura was too shocked to even speak. Sasuke was now standing next to her with his hands snaked around her waist.

"She's my girlfriend. Pregnant with my child." Sasuke spoke smoothly. Sakura was now staring at him with shock evident on her face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out dangerously.

"Don't tell me you're dating a nurse! I disapprove!" Fugaku spat. Sakura was no slightly taken aback.

"Same here Sasuke!" Mikoto hissed.

"She's no goddamn nurse! She is a fucking doctor! The best there is. Trained under Tsunade!" Sasuke sighed.

"WHAT!" His parents spoke in awe.

"OMG! You're a doctor! That too trained under Tsunade! I'm so glad that you are going to be my daughter-in-law!" Mikoto was now hugging Sakura. Sakura didn't know how to respond at all!

"I'm so pleased that my son chose such a young nice lady! Sorry for being rude earlier. " Fugaku apologized.

"Hmm..." Sakura trailed off.

"So what's wrong with dad?" Sasuke, who was still holding her asked her.

"You've nothing to worry. Its just arthritis. You'll need lots of rest is all. With some calcium tablets" Sakura responded warily to Fugaku. What just happened! She was lost in though. Sasuke noticed this and stomped on her leg slightly. Sakura just glared at Sasuke.

"Act along" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm so happy that's its nothing serious! Now its time to go shop for my grand kid!" Mikoto was highly happy.

"Me too! I can finally have grandchildren!" Fugaku sang along. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hmm.. Mrs Uchiha ! I'm sorry to disappoint you! I'm not pregnant yet. The result was negative. We are going to try again soon." Sakura spoke shyly. She was blushing at the thought of her and Sasuke having sex. Sasuke was glaring at her. But was soon relaxed. At least he didn't have to get a girl pregnant for his parents sake.

"Oh! That's sad! But I'm glad you are both gonna try again!" Mikoto smiled at them.

"If you're done I should leave. I've some other work" Sakura said politely.

"You can go. It was nice meeting you." Mikoto and Fugaku said at the same time.

"I'll walk her to lunch. I'll see you guys later." Sasuke took his leave.

They were now out of the room and in Sakura's chamber.

"UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?" Sakura was screaming. Sasuke sighed.

"Quiet down female! I'll explain." Sasuke stated.

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOUR PARENTS ARE SICK AND CRAZY AND YOU'RE A JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT MY CONSENT! ACTING OR NOT! HOW DARE YOU?" Sakura was holding on to Sasuke's collar.

"God! Fine! I'll explain everything tonight at dinner. Okay?" Sasuke said softly. At this Sakura dropped to her chair. She nodded in agreement. Sasuke sat on her table. Facing her.

"I'm tired Sasuke" Sakura said warily.

"Mmmm. I'll take you home. We'll have lunch there. You rest for a bit and then we'll go out to eat." Sasuke said. While pulling her up and carrying her bridal style.

"Sounds good. And will you think its weird if I told you that I like the fact that you're carrying me like this?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No. I don't. Is it gonna be weird if I told you I have no idea why I'm doing things I do when I am with you? And I like it?" Sasuke asked looking straight into her eyes.

"No. Whatever we have , its nice" Sakura said meekly.

"Hn" With that Sasuke carried her to the car and left towards his house.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**If you guys wanna know what is going to happen next**

**you'll have to review.**

**If I don't get enough reviews I'm not going to update. **

**So please R&R.**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love.**

**Ja Ne! **


	4. Find out more

**So sorry for the delay!**

**I was busy with college applications**

**and my Dentist. **

**Now now scroll down and start reading. **

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura reached Sasuke's house. They got out of the car and made their way inside the house. Sakura was mad at Sasuke. Plus tired too. Sasuke glanced at her frustrated face and sighed. After a few mins they were inside this room. Sakura lieing on his bed carelessly. Sasuke wondered how she made herself so comfortable on someone else's bed. She only knew him for a day. And seemed to behave like they knew each other for a life time.

Sakura was mad that Sasuke had made such a bold declaration in front of his parents. In her opinion his mother was a crazy lady while his father was some what not like-able! She was mad at herself. She had actually pictured her and Sasuke sleeping together and what was worse was she knew him only for a day and she had developed a secret crush on him. Dammit! Now she knows how and why other girls also developed such a huge crush on him. He was freaking hot. Like a Greek god! In all his sexiness! Every thing about him was to die for. The calm mysterious brooding attitude made him even more desirable. Like his god-like looks weren't enough. She then sighed. She didn't know what she felt towards him. She decided it was too early to name her feelings. She was then wondering why Sasuke would choose to be an ANBU while he was the heir to the Uchiha corp. It is a world renowned corp. People die to work there. Why did he chose not to take over the company? She then thought about AMI. This now ticked her off for some reason. She wanted to know who she was. She turned towards her left only to see Sasuke working on his Apple laptop. She walked up to him. Pulled a chair next to him and sat down. Sasuke just nodded at her as if acknowledging her.

"So why would you become an ANBU? When you could've become the CEO?" Sakura asked staring at him. He still was working on his laptop not spearing a glance at her.

"I wanted to be a detective since childhood." Sasuke answered vaguely. Sakura just stared at him. She got the hint that she won't get any further explanations.

"Did your father not get mad at you for not taking over the company?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to get too nosy in his business. After all it had been 24 hours plus since they became something like friends. Dare she say it.

"..."

She got no answer. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to her. He was doing a background check on Wagarashi's son. He hadn't listened to her question completely. So he chose not to answer. He honestly didn't know why he was being talkative with her. Why go out of character when she was around. He didn't know. He thought he should find out why. But right now he had bigger things to attend to. He had got heads up on Wagarashi's son. His name was Tori. He was 25. Alcoholic. Usually had one night stands. Hired girls to entertain him. Even at his chamber at his father's company office. Had nothing good in him. Now he realized something. He now could relate to what he saw that night. He clearly understood everything now. All he needed was information on Orochimaru and Kabuto. He then took a glance at Sakura and turned back to his computer.

"Who's Ami?" Sakura decided to find out about this girl that was like a thorn on her side. She didn't know if she was pretty. She didn't know if she was close to the Uchihas. She needed so many answers. And she was determined to get them. She was wondering what Sasuke was working on, on his computer.

"Dad's business partner's daughter." Sasuke said as he closed the laptop and leaned back on his chair.

"Why would your dad want you to marry her?" Sakura questioned in an irritated manner.

"Mostly because of business reasons." Sasuke answered, closing his eyes.

"Oh" She didn't know what to ask next. She wanted to know everything about him. She didn't know why. Maybe because she was being friends with someone after a long time. Sasuke took this chance to speak next.

"Are you always this annoying? Asking people everything that there is to them?"

Sakura was taken aback from his sudden question. She didn't know how to answer. She was twirling with her top.

"No! I mean you did mention about Ami at the hospital. So I was just wondering" Sakura was now looking at the floor. Sasuke noticed the hesitation in her voice.

"She is someone who is obsessed over me just like any other girl out there. Spoilt bitch. Thinks she can get whatever the fuck she wants. Lives on make-up" Sasuke stated.

"No wonder you don't wanna marry her. Now mister why the hell would you lie to your mother? You could have used someone's name but mine. " Sakura tired to be angry while she spoke.

"Mom said I had to get married to that slut if I didn't show her who my pregnant girlfriend was. At that time you were the only woman in that room so I decided to make you a part of my lie" Sasuke explained.

"You do know that she wants grandkids from us!" Sakura spat. Even though she was physically attracted to Sasuke that doesn't mean she was ready to get pregnant that too for the sake of his mother.

"I know. We can always say we don't have time for kids right now. We will definitely try when we are free." Sasuke stated.

"WTH! Dude! You are talking like I'm your wife and we are a bit late in starting our own family! I am telling you I am in no way going to be pregnant for the sake of your crazy old lady!" Sakura was screaming in his face. He still didn't know how her mood changed so quickly.

"Relax. All you need to do is pretend. Just show up at a few events I attend and talk casually. That's all. " Sasuke spoke like it was no big deal.

"Fine." Sakura grumbled. She was inwardly going crazy. Being called the girlfriend of a hot ass man was like a dream come true. She was glaring at the floor and trying hard to stop herself from blushing. She wasn't in love or anything. But just like any other girl she was attracted to him. And she managed to hold her ground around him. She was in her own train of thoughts.

"Sakura! Is there anything you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Sakura grinned sheepishly at him.

"No. Why?" Sakura asked shyly. She thought he was asking about her train of thoughts. She smacked herself mentally. She decided to be on guard around him. She didn't want him to think of her as another annoying fan girl. In reality Sasuke had meant something entirely different.

_Stupid naive woman! I'm asking about that night. I don't know how long you are going to act like you don't know what happened that rainy night. The faster you speak up the better it is. I can close this case sooner and get a move on with other aspects of my life. One aspect I haven't dealt with in years. I'll ask you some other time I guess! _

"Nothing, You hungry? We'll order some food. " Sasuke stated his opinion.

"Yea. I am. We can have Chinese. I haven't had that in a long time. If that's okay with you." Sakura spoke warily.

"Alright. I'll order." Sasuke dialed the number of that particular Chinese restaurant near his place and ordered the food of their choice. They had to wait for 30 minutes. Sakura decided to hop back on the bed. She laid on the bed. Facing the ceiling. Sasuke followed. They were laying next to each other. Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Ever had a love history?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes.

"No. You?" Now Sakura was closing her eyes too.

"No. Any siblings?" They started playing twenty questions.

"None. What about you?"

"An older annoying brother. Itachi. Manages the overseas branches of the company. Hardly is here in Tokyo."

"It must be nice to have some one to look after you I guess"

"It is, He is like the older brother everyone would want to have. How does it feel to grow up all alone?"

"Its lonely. You really won't have anyone who would greet you home, no one will be waiting for you. No one to lean on to when you need support emotionally and physically. Its you against the world. What about your friends?"

"They are all annoying. But the best anyone can have. Always the supportive ones! Never will leave at the hour of need. I have the best of memories with them. What do you remember about your parents?"

"Not much. Just my mom. How caring she was. And I guess I remember her crying at nights. Not very pleasant ones. It must be nice to have a family right?" Sakura's voice was low. She was trying so hard not to cry. She knew what loneliness was. How she had no one to turn to. No friends. No family. She knows how hard her life was. To make it this far she knows how much she had to struggle. She had to work to make money and study at the same time. She had not a bit of rest back in those days.

"Its always nice to have a family. How would you make it this far? Did someone support you?"

"Well Tsunade did. But I couldn't depend on her for everything. So I had to work late in the night and make money. Study during the day. It was rough, I have seen the worst life can offer. Its not a nice feeling."

"What about friends?"

"I didn't have any. No one ever spoke to me cuz I wasn't rich like them nor did I have parents. Most of them treated me like I was some freak. Not that it washes away today just because I am doctor. My past still rubs me in the face. Some of them come over for a check up and you know talk mockingly or insultingly." Sakura sighed.

"Life is still hard eh?" Sasuke asked. He was wondering how someone so fragile had withstood the test of time. He couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for her. He suddenly had the urge to protect her from everything. Make her feel happy. He didn't know why.

"I wouldn't say life is the same as it was back then. I will say it is much less harder. Not that it is easy now. Just less hard." Sakura sighed.

"Hn"

"So you must have had a comfortable life. I guess"

"Aa. I didn't have to struggle. Everything was at my feet. But that didn't mean I would take it for granted. I worked hard to be at the top. To get here. Easier than yours. Why would you feel so comfortable around me? Letting your guard down?" Sasuke now was staring at the fan that was spinning.

"I don't have an answer to it right now. But I will answer eventually. Whatever this connection I am making with you, its nice. Like I have someone who I can connect with. I know I went straight ahead and called you my friend. I don't know if you consider me a friend. But I do. I'm sorry if you don't think the same way." Sakura sounded very sincere.

"We'll call ourselves friends. That's okay with me." Sasuke assured that he did consider her a friend too.

"Why be nice to me? I have heard that you are never nice to anyone apart from your friends." Sakura asked him.

"I don't have an answer to it right now. I feel like I can talk whats on my mind when you are around. I get so out of character when you are around. I'll find out why." Sasuke answered.

"Guess we don't have answers. Don't you think everything's going a bit too fast?"

"Aa. Guess it is suppose to. We don't have control over what's happening. It just happens. We need to sit and go along with the flow"

"I guess so. I just hope this is going in some right direction." Sakura hoped that she could make him stay in her life for a very long time. Well she didn't know what destiny had in store for her. So she was kinda scared to hope.

"I want you to relax. We'll get to the end someday. Its just a matter of time." Sasuke sighed and went back to close his eyes. He had to wait. He didn't know what was happening with him. He needed answers. One thing was sure. He was attracted to her physically.

Soon the door bell rang. Sasuke stood up and started walking out of the room.

"I will go get it. You want me to get the food up here?" He asked her.

"It would be nice if you got it up. I am tired." Sakura spoke. But she was really not here. Tiredness was taking over her.

"Hn" With that Sasuke left to get their food up to his room. Sakura laid there in silence. That was until she got a text message. She decided to check who it was from. She was hoping that it wasn't from work. She saw the message and for the next few mins she felt like she just went dead. The message was:

_**I know what you did that night! You are in trouble. **_

_**You think you can escape? Don't even dream about it.**_

_**By now you know who's handling the shit.**_

_**There is no way you'll get out of this.**_

_**Say goodbye to your pretty comfortable life.**_

_**You should've minded your own business that night. **_

_**Well you were you. Being the nosy bitch you were**_

_**you had to come over and act hero! **_

_**Now see where its got you.**_

_**Anyway! Have fun while it lasts!**_

_**I'll meet you soon in that horrible place. **_

_**So long. **_

Sakura's heart was racing. Her hands trembling. She didn't know what to do. Should she ask for help? What if she got screwed for asking for help? What if she ran away now? Well no. She couldn't. It was too late. She didn't want to end up in a dark place. Not now. Life was now actually smiling at her. She couldn't just let her life go down the drains because of that bastard. She needed to do something. Very quick. She didn't know what though. She needed to find a way. She didn't want her life to end up bad. Not after Sasuke came into her life. She decided to dwell on it later. For now she would eat and rest. She really needed it. He brain was dead for the day. She closed her phone and stuck it back in her pocket and sat up. Soon she saw Sasuke walking through the door with a huge tray that contained two plates of delicious looking food. Her mouth started watering.

"The food looks delicious" Sakura commented.

"Hn" Sasuke was now laying down the plates on the bed. It took him two minutes to arrange everything. After arranging he sat down on the bed. They started eating the food.

"We can't go out and eat today. I'll take you out some other time" Sasuke stated in monotone.

"Why is that?" Sakura was snapping. She was actually looking forward to going out that evening.

"Friends are coming over. You could meet them." Sasuke said warily. His concentration was on the tomato.

"Oh! That would be nice! I always liked meeting new people!" Sakura spoke excitedly. Sasuke wondered if she had escaped from some mental care.

"So how many of them are coming?" Sakura asked enthusiastically. Sasuke sweat dropped. He was wondering where her fatigue went.

"The entire gang."

"Name them and tell me a bit of each of them. It won't be awkward when I meet them" Sakura said, looking happily at Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Loudmouthed knucklehead. Best friend."

"Hyuuga Neji. Long haired fate obsessed dude"

"Nara Shikamaru. Lazy ass genius"

"Rock Lee. Thick eyebrows"

"Aburame Shino. Bug freak"

"Akamichi Chouji. Food freak"

"Inuzuka Kiba. Unhygienic dog bastard. "

"Yamanaka Ino. Shikamaru's girl. Flirt."

"Hyuuga Hinata. Neji's cousin. Naruto's girl. Shy female"

"Wasabi Tenten. Neji's girl. Freak"

"Wow! You have a nice way to describe your friends!" Sakura spoke sarcastically.

"That's how they are. Basically they are all annoying. " Sasuke said dryly.

"Sheesh! Does it hurt to be nice to people once in a while?" Sakura asked .

"Hn."

"Fine. Mister Grumpy kins." Sakura spat. Sasuke scowled.

"Well what time are they coming here?" Sakura ignored his scowl.

"Around 6:30. Why?" They were almost done with their food.

"I will sleep. Wake me up around 5:30. Its 2:00 now. You don't mind me sleeping ?" Sakura asked hopefully. Sasuke glared at her.

"If I wasn't okay I wouldn't have brought you here. And its not like you to ask permission. You are already on my bed. Does it make a difference if I said no?" Sasuke asked. Raising a fine eyebrow.

"No. I would have slept either way. If you don't mind take my plate too. Thanks for the lunch. I'm off" With that Sakura hit the pillow and she was dead to this world.

Sasuke picked up the plates. He was wondering why he was taking orders from her. Why he was being nice to her. He sighed. He just couldn't find an answer to those questions. He just proceeded to clean up the place. After a few mins he was done cleaning. He decided to sleep for a while. He laid on the bed. Then he saw the outline of Sakura's phone in her jeans pocket. He decided to take quick look into her phone. By the looks of it she was too fast asleep. So he decided to see her phone. Get any info he could.

* * *

**Its a short chapter.  
**

**I'm really sorry. Its 1:21 am and I am very tired. **

**Plus sleepy. I promise that the next one will be a long chapter.**

**I will definitely update if you guys review,**

**I am not happy with reviews. **

**So if you wanna know what happens next then R&R.**

**Girlalicious said that the dialogues were childish. And Sasuke was out of character.**

**Girlalicious -You should realize that Sasuke is acting out of character only around Sakura. He is actually feeling things he never felt before. You are yet to find out how he behaves like his cold self when he is around people. You will find out as the story goes on. I apologize if you found it stupid. **

**blaH: I am sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you for all the support you've given so far! Love you! **

**As for my other story Ask Her Out, I'll be updating the next chapter by tomorrow!**

**Anyway, its time for you all to leave a comment. If you guys want to know what happens next. **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love. **

**Ja Ne! (Sorry this was such a huge note) **


	5. Up the mountains

**I'm so sorry that I am taking so long to update!**

**I've had too many appointments with my dentist.**

**And she scares the shit out of me! **

**You guys do know what today is right? :-D  
**

**Anyways go ahead and read this chapter and enjoy! **

* * *

Sasuke slowly took out her phone from her pocket. He then opened messages. The very first one he saw, he was shocked. He read the contents. He didn't know what to do. He very well knew who the message was from. He needed to act fast. But damn Sakura! She wasn't opening up to him! He needed to do something very very fast! That's it. He was going to get Sakura to open up. He was a genius for nothing! He was so going to do it tomorrow! A brilliant idea strike-d him! He slowly slid her phone back to her pocket.

He smirked to himself. Oh yes! He was just inches away from solving this case! He felt relieved. After this case was over he was going to concentrate on one very particular aspect of his life. He was looking forward to close this case. Slowly sleep started taking over him. He slept in peace. Without his knowledge his arms were snaked around Sakura's waist. Her head rested on his biceps.

Hours later, it was 5 to be exact. Sasuke woke up from his slumber. He looked to his right to find Sakura very peacefully sleeping. He then smiled at her. Of course he would never smile at her when she was awake. It would damage his reputation. Sasuke slowly got up from the bed and went towards the bathroom to get ready. It was now 5:30 when Sasuke came out , all ready. He was in a black Pepe jeans and white shirt and a long jeans jacket-like-coat. That was navy blue in color. He had black sneakers. He looked fucking sexy. He decided to wake Sakura up.

"Sakura" He called out, standing next to her.

"Ahh" She responded in a daze.

"Its 5:30. Get up" He said.

"Let me sleep for some more time" She now buried her head in the pillow.

"My friends are gonna be here in another 30 mins" He stated.

"Please! I want to sleep." She groaned.

"I promise that you'll get to sleep for long when we get back home. We'll be back before 9:30 and you can sleep till 8:00am. " Sasuke sighed. It was like waking up a child. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Maybe because it was the first time that he ever had a female companion who looked at him for what he was rather than who he was. He felt relaxed at the thought. He felt nice about having a girl pal. But he still didn't understand why he felt so comfortable around her. Maybe because she was frank and open towards him? Maybe because she was honest and pure - heart-ed? Maybe all of them!

"Promise?" Sakura asked like a kid, waking up and sitting, rubbing her eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing in front of her. She smiled at him genuinely. He nodded. Then walked downstairs , giving her room to freshen up. Sakura didn't move from her place. Her heart was beating too fast for her liking. She couldn't believe how hot and sexy he looked. She wondered if it was legal for someone to be this hot and sexy and smart? She was ogling him! His image stuck into her brain permanently. She knew it! She was going crazy around him. She also knew she was very much attracted to him physically. She knew that one day she would jump his bones. She would rape him and then get behind bars for assaulting! Hey! Don't blame her! Its not her fault that she has thoughts of raping. Its his fault that he is so freaking handsome.

She sighed and went towards the bathroom and started cleaning herself up. She changed into the extra clothes she had got in her bag which she usually carries to the hospital.

Sasuke was waiting downstairs. He couldn't deny the fact that she was smoking hot. For the very first time he was attracted to a female. He knew it was physical attraction. God! Why did she have to be beautiful and sleeping in the same bed as him? He even considered the thought of _sleeping _with her. He couldn't control himself. God knows what he'll do to her! He didn't want the physical attraction to get in the way of his blooming friendship with her. He didn't want to blow it up with her. What was he suppose to do? How the hell was he gonna control his damn hormones! God knows! Soon he was broken away from his train of thoughts as he heard footsteps.

He saw Sakura walking down the stairs. He was shocked. Of course he wasn't going to show any expressions on his face. So his face was plain. On the inside he was going nuts. She looked damn sexy! She had worn a black Pepe jeans. white top with thin straps and a red stoll around her neck! She was wearing black slippers with pearl design on it. Her hair was let down. She looked perfect.

"They will be here any minute." Sasuke said.

"Oh!" Sakura came down and sat next to him on the couch. "So they are going to stay here till what time?"

"They won't stay here. We are all going out. We'll be out till 9pm" Sasuke said. He tried to concentrate on his phone. But damn! She smelled nice. And tempting.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked with curiosity. She was so looking forward to go around with friends! She had never done it before. She was wondering how nice it would be to go and hang around with people who cared! A small smile marred her face.

"Up the mountains. You sound excited!" Sasuke pointed out, looking her in the eye. Inwardly he was cursing his hormones. Her emerald eyes were mesmerizing!

"Of course I am! This is actually the first time I am going around with so many people! Who wouldn't be excited if they are going up the mountains? its such a calm place and so cool and chilly! " Sakura was clearly imagining the mountains. Sasuke was amused at her excitement.

"You seem to love everything . you have a way to describe each and every thing" Sasuke was still looking at her. Unable to look away.

"You could say that! I am a nature person! It doesn't take much time for me to fall in love with things. Maybe place, thing or person!" Sakura said truthfully.

"Are you always this cheerful?" He asked her.

"I guess so. Is that a bad thing?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No. You have had a rough past. Still you behave like nothing's wrong." Sasuke wondered how she managed to be so happy. How she could behave like everything was alright.

"Well I have stopped complaining about life. I take it the way it comes. I have learnt to see things differently. When there is so much bad happening, you'll eventually learn to make things better by changing the way you look at things. Guess that is how I survived this long" Sakura spoke in a distant voice. Then she turned and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a smile. A small smile. Her breathe was so caught up in her throat.

"You should smile often. You look even more handsome!" Sakura grinned at him.

"Right! Like I don't have enough girls chasing me around. If I did smile they would go even more crazy and I wouldn't even get a moment of peace. " Sasuke was irritated. How could she make him smile? How could she effect him so much? Was he getting soft?

"You clearly seem to hate them! Its a surprise you haven't killed them yet!" Sakura giggled. On the inside _God! Its a good thing he doesn't know I squeal and ogle him like a fangirl! He must really hate me if he really did see me act like a fan girl. _

"You have no idea as to how much I hate them. They behave so cheaply" Sasuke spat.

Before Sakura could respond they both heard the horn honking . Sasuke and Sakura got up. And started towards the door.

"They are here. We are going in my car." Sasuke said as they were out of the door. They were now near his car. Sakura heard the guys whistle. And the girls were shocked to see a female next to **THE UCHIHA SASUKE**

"Don't mind them." Sasuke said. Sakura just nodded and sat inside the car. Sasuke started the car and followed the rest of them.

"The girls seem pretty shocked." Sakura stated.

"Hn. They don't know about you" Sasuke said in monotone.

"Oh!" Sakura was now looking out the window, enjoying the scenery around. Sasuke looked at her. He noticed that she was enjoying the view. He smirked.

"And you're going to be my finance to all of them. Not a friend." Sasuke said

"What! WHY? " Sakura screamed furiously.

"Its easier than telling them the entire story and it will be much less complicated" Sasuke answered.

"I hate you! You dragged me into your mess! That too without my consent! And you still haven't made it up to me! " Sakura was still screaming.

"You are so annoying! I wish I don't end up deaf!" Sasuke irked her. And smirked at her furious face.

"UCHIHA! CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK HOME! YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PEST! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU MANNERS AT ALL? MAYBE THEY TAUGHT YOU BUT YOU FAIL TO USE YOUR MANNERS WHEN ITS WITH ME! JERK" Sakura crossed her arms around her chest and scowled.

"You know you look cute when you're mad" Sasuke smirked and teased her.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura punched him across his arm.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Sasuke mocked her.

"Don't you dare piss me off!" Sakura warned him.

"I feel so threatened" Sasuke continued to mock her.

She just glared at him. And turned to look towards the window. Sasuke sighed.

"You're mad."

"Keep your eyes on the road, UCHIHA!" Sakura scolded him. She turned towards him and smiled. Sasuke smirked and kept his eyes on the road. Both of them were clearly enjoying each others company. Their relationship was just strange and comfortable. Soon they reached their destination. Sakura saw all of his friends getting out of their respective cars. She was kinda nervous. Sasuke noticed this.

"Relax. Just be yourself" Sasuke said in a soothing voice and squeezed her hands tightly. Sakura nodded . Both of them got out of the car. Sasuke quickly went to her side and held her hands. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Don't forget . You're my fiance to them." Sasuke whispered.

"Uchiha Sasuke's fiance! Sounds nice!" Sakura teased him.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed. They walked towards his friends.

"TEME! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe" Sasuke wondered if his best friend was ever going to change.

"Naruto! You idiot! Where are your manners? We need to introduce ourselves to the lady!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh! right!" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Sakura was just staring. She hadn't seen people like them before. They were so open and frank.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And you must be the lovely doctor who was in teme's chamber , screwing him!" Naruto grinned at Sakura and held a hand out to her.

"Haruno Sakura." She took his hand and did the handshake.

"WHAT! SHE WAS INSIDE SASUKE'S CHAMBER?" Ino had a shocked outburst.

"DID YOU SAY SHE WAS SCREWING HIM?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Not only that. He actually dragged her into his chamber." Neji smirked while stating this. Sasuke groaned. Sakura held on to Sasuke's hand.

"THE UCHIHA SASUKE ACTUALLY DRAGGED A FEMALE IN TO IS CHAMBER?" Hinata screeched.

"And here we thought he was gay!" Shikamaru said.

"Looks like he just has particular taste in woman. Especially one hot pink haired woman!" Chouji said in-a-matter-of-fact way. The rest agreed that she was hot. Sakura blushed at his comment.

"Can we go inside the restaurant?" Sasuke asked in an irritated manner. Sakura was wondering what Sasuke's image was like with his friends.

"Yea! Lets go! I am hungry anyway!" Shino spoke. One by one they all started walking on the mud road on the mountain to get to the restaurant.

Sasuke looked back to see a confused Sakura.

"There's a restaurant on the mountain. We walk for a few mins on these muddy man paved roads to reach it. the hotel has a beautiful view. You'll like it" Sasuke said. Sakura absorbed the information. They silently walked towards the restaurant. After a good ten minutes they were in front of the restaurant.

"Wow! Its beautiful." Sakura spoke in amusement.

"The food here tastes even better!" Lee spoke in pure delight.

"Lets go in!" Ino said enthusiastically. They all went inside . They sat around the table that was placed towards the corner which gave them a beautiful view . That side was completely open and was just made of wooden fence to make boundary for the restaurant. Separating it from the garden. Sakura was absolutely in love with this place.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked after placing glasses of water on the table.

"Sure." Naruto spoke.

They all ordered their food and were now waiting for it to arrive. In the meanwhile they decided to get to know more about the new girl.

"So Sakura! How would you meet Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"We met at the hospital" Sakura was looking at Sasuke for help. Sasuke nodded as if saying he got her message.

"For how long have you guys known each other ?" Ino enquired with doubtful eyes. Sakura sighed.

"Since the past 5 years!" Sasuke answered in monotone.

"5 YEARS? WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T I KNOWN ABOUT THIS? BEING YOUR BEST FRIEND AND SHIT?" Naruto was screaming at Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"So Sakura, you're a doctor eh?" Neji asked.

"Yea!" Sakura nodded.

"How long have you been dating Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know all that?" Sasuke demanded.

"We are just getting to know Sakura here! No need to get all defensive!" Hinata scolded Sasuke.

"Hn"

"We have been dating for three years" Sakura lied smoothly.

"You are no fangirl are you?" Chouji asked in a doubtful voice.

"If she was, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me" Sasuke said in an arrogant voice. He thought this was the best way to break the news to his friends.

"WHAAAT! YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU?" Lee , Chouji, Naruto, Ino and Kiba screamed. The others had shocked expressions.

"You are his fiance?" Tenten and Hinata asked Sakura.

"Yea!" Sakura answered nervously.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? SAKURA-CHAN TELL US HOW THIS TEME PROPOSED TO YOU!" Naruto was begging Sakura now. Sasuke and Sakura just sweat dropped.

"I asked her out when she was in the hospital checking my fever." Sasuke said dryly.

"And she said yes?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding! That has gotta be the lamest proposal ever!" Neji said in disgust.

"I knew it! Teme could never be romantic! I don't know how you managed to fall in love with him Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned.

"I sometimes wonder that myself Naruto! He is such a stone!" Sakura said slyly. Sasuke just glared at her. She was making him look bad in front of them.

"I just hope you don't have a hard life!" Hinata sighed.

"Haha! So Ino, Hinata and Tenten you girls have to tell me about yourselves!" Sakura continued the conversation.

" I work as a beautician! Shikamaru and I are fiances!" Ino grinned.

"I work as an administrator at the telephone service! Naruto and I are getting married in 10 days!" Hinata smiled

"I work as a web designer. Neji asked me to marry him yesterday" Tenten giggled

"That's nice!" Sakura commented. They were all nice people.

"So the rest of you are not dating?" Sakura asked.

"Nah! But I have set my eyes on a girl." Kiba winked at Sakura.

"I don't have the time to ask the girl out yet. When I am free I will do it." Shino explained.

"I don't know if I should choose my chips or the girl" Chouji was still wondering. The rest sweat dropped.

"I am still looking for someone who's very youthful! Yosh!" Lee declared.

"That's nice!" Sakura said.

"Well tell us about yourself Sak!" Shikamaru urged.

"I'm a doctor! I live alone! I don't have that good of a past with my parents. That's about it" Sakura looked at them carefully.

"Oh!" Was all they said.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke hadn't made so much of a conversation with the rest. She wondered if he only spoke to her like that or maybe he wasn't in the mood or something.

"You know we thought Sasuke would date some emo girl! Since he is always so quiet and broody and never utters a word other than 'Hn'" Ino started a new conversation.

"Really?" Sakura giggled.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"You know! The teme never really dated anyone back in high school too! So teme! Does your parents know?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in response.

"See what we mean? That's the only response we get from him. And he is very high on personal space and matters! " Chouji explained.

"If he doesn't want to talk about something he doesn't. No matter how much you pester him." Hinata continued.

"We forced him to go on dates before. And he would usually sit like a rock in front of the date and pretend like she never existed." This time Tenten spoke.

"We tried to set him up so many times but he was being an asshole about it" Ino complained.

"He was usually broody and still is silent. We wonder if he knows to talk at all" Shino grumbled.

"He can be a total asshole sometimes!" Naruto joined them.

"God! He's such a neat freak! You've a tough time handling this guy! Trust me!" Kiba was remembering a previous incident about Sasuke being a neat freak.

"Being rude is like third nature to him!" Shikamaru said

"Being a bastard is second nature to him!" Neji smirked. He could see the Uchiha getting pissed.

"If he hurts you! We will deal with him!" Lee finally declared.

The rest of them agreed with Lee. Sakura just giggled.

"I thought you guys wanted to know Sakura. Not tell her things about me she already knows." Sasuke spoke sternly.

"Gee! You need a chill pill man!" Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone.

"The man can't just be happy at all" Neji complained.

"Being happy hurts Teme! " Naruto teased Sasuke! The rest of them laughed. While Sasuke just glared at all of them.

Soon the dinner arrived and everyone was savoring the delicious food.

Sakura was quiet happy that she met all of them. They seemed like nice people. She wanted to get to know them better. They had accepted her gladly. She would get to know them eventually. She then looked at Sasuke for a second. She smiled. So Sasuke was being himself with her while he was usually the quiet one around everyone else. She felt special that she was the one who saw the rare side to Sasuke. She decided to bring this topic up when they went home.

Sasuke knew it! Sakura would bombard him with millions of questions! He glanced at Sakura for a second and almost smiled. He was glad that she had walked into his life.

* * *

**You guys do remember what today is right?**

**ITS THE 23rd OF JULY!**

**SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAY! MUCH LOVE TO HIM!**

**I SWEAR HE IS THE ONLY LOVE OF MY LIFE!**

**Since its Sasu-chan's birthday I decided to treat all of you.**

**So I updated this story as well as my other story- Ask Her Out!**

**Now please go ahead and REVIEW if you wanna know what's gonna happen next. **

**Will the gang treat Sakura the same when they find out her dark secret?**

**R&R**

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja Ne! **


	6. Welcome to the family

**OMG! I took a month to update on this story!**

**So sorry! I have been busy with college!**

**Esp. Engineering math!**

**I totally suck at math. So I have been working hard.**

**To be honest Math drives me crazy! So I decided I should take my mind off math**

**and update the new chapter!**

**Anyways you guys go ahead and enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_"Thoughts become feelings, feelings become love and love comes from the heart"_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sakura was shouting at the top of her voice.

"Can you really not shout?" Sasuke groaned. He still doesn't know how he tolerates her mood swings.

"You expect me to stay calm?" Sakura asked him in disbelief.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke! HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE CALM? YOU ARE TAKING ME TO MEET YOUR FUCKING NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD PARENTS! YOU EVEN TOLD THEM THAT YOU AND I ARE DATING! AND I DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT THEM! I AM FUCKING NERVOUS YOU DIPSHIT!" Sakura was hyperventilating. She was pacing in the room. Sasuke sat on the bed with his hands supporting his head.

"Sakura! Relax. I'll handle my parents! Just dress nice!" Sasuke sighed and got up. He walked towards his closet to pick his clothes.

"Arrggg! Fine! If anything goes wrong , you CAN'T blame me!" Sakura huffed. She went to change her outfit. She saw Sasuke walk out of the room. She went and closed the door as soon as he left. She came and sat down on the bed and sighed. After sitting for 2 minutes she got up and walked to the bathroom to wash herself up.

She slowly brushed her teeth, washed her face and had a nice hot shower. It took her 30 mins. She came out , wrapped in a white thin bath robe. She was now wiping her hairs, standing in front of the mirror.

Sakura heard the door open and to her horror , Sasuke was walking inside the room . Without a care in the world.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLE?" Sakura shouted. That was when Sasuke realized that Sakura had come out of the bathroom.

"Next time learn to lock the damn door" Sasuke glared at her and went out.

"NEXT TIME LEARN TO KNOCK THE DAMN DOOR!" He heard Sakura shout behind him. He made way towards the couch in his living room. He sat down with a cup of coffee.

He didn't know what just happened to him , upstairs. When he saw Sakura all wet and in just a bathrobe, he felt all high. Like he wanted her right now! That very instant. He fucking needed to calm himself down around her. If it wasn't for his self control, he would have already had her under him a long time ago. He had never felt this way about any girl.

Sure he had seen millions of hot girls. But he wasn't attracted to any of them. But this girl, this girl was driving him nuts. Making him feel things he never felt. Things he thought he was never capable of feeling.

Maybe her frankness attracted him. Or maybe the way she was honest. Maybe the fact that she could be shy and then go to the lengths of being mad and stubborn over a span of few mins? He couldn't just find an answer to it. He thought he would wait until the answer came to him. Of course his patience was wearing out. But still he decided to wait. To find out what was actually happening to him.

He leaned back into the couch. Let his muscles relax! And decided to drown himself with his coffee cup.

"What the hell am I feeling? I got all high and I started blushing! God! Its so frustrating when you can't know if its just physical attraction or a simple crush or love!" Sakura groaned in frustration and threw the hair drier . She picked up her make-up kit and started highlighting her eyes! She did a little make-up. As for the outfit. She wanted to be casual. Not too elegant or too under-dressed.

So she settled for wearing a normal black skinny jeans and a wine red sleeveless V-neck top. A white leather jacket and black sandals. She wore her hair down. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She sighed and started walking down the stairs to meet up with Sasuke.

As she walked down, she recalled what happened to her when Sasuke had barged into the room without a warning. She didn't know her own feelings anymore. She had never felt this way towards any freaking guy before! She couldn't get over how godly he looked. He was dressed in black jeans and black sneakers and navy blue polo neck shirt. A white over coat. His bangs were long. She noticed , he hadn't cut them. She made her way downstairs. She was now standing behind Sasuke. She took a deep breathe before calling out his name.

"Sasuke" She called out. Softly.

"Hn" Sasuke looked over his shoulders. He saw that Sakura was ready. He got up.

"Let's go" He said and made way towards the door.

"God! I should kill you! Making me your girlfriend without my permission! And now arranging a meeting with your parents and you tell me about it only when I wake up this morning! The nerve of you! " Sakura angrily muttered to herself and stomped off in Sasuke's direction.

She saw him taking out the car. She walked towards his Audi. He made a gesture for her to come and sit. She opened the door and sat in. As soon as she closed the door, Sasuke started driving towards his parent's house.

"I have to say that I am so fucking pissed off with you" Sakura glared at Sasuke while she spat.

"Tell me something I don't know" Sasuke spoke smoothly. And to her dismay, he smirked.

"Do you even realize how mad you make me?" Sakura continued to glare at him.

Sasuke came closer to her face. Bent a bit and whispered in her ears. She could feel his breathe on her skin. Her heart was beating fast. She was trying so hard not to blush.

"I do know! Mad enough to make you blush and keep your heart racing!" Sasuke whispered and went back to driving. Sakura couldn't help but blush harder.

"Keep your eyes on the road Uchiha" She wanted to sound harsh but it came out as a mumble. Sasuke was quietly enjoying this.

Few mins of silence passed between them. Sakura decided to break the silence.

"From what I heard you actually don't speak a lot. How come you actually show emotions around me?" Now it was her turn to smirk as she saw him flinch. Sure he was expecting her to ask him that question sooner or later. It had been two days since that dinner and she had not asked him. Now of all the times she chose to ask him. Bitch

Few more seconds passed by and Sasuke had still not answered her.

"Aren't you going to answer Sasuke-_Kun?"_ Sakura mocked him. Grinning widely. Sasuke just glared at her. The menacing Uchiha glare. But it had no effect on her. She kept grinning.

"If I had an answer to it, I would have given you one!" Sasuke spoke in monotone.

Sakura kept quiet. She didn't know clearly if Sasuke was as confused as she was about them! So she let it go. If she found out what exactly it was, that she was feeling, she would tell him. So that he could decide. Easily.

Sakura was lost in her train of thoughts. It was not until Sasuke had spoke that she came back to reality.

"We are here. And you fucking relax. Nothing's gonna happen. I am right here with you. I'll handle everything. Okay?" Sasuke had cupped her face in his hands and spoke to her gently. Like she would break off if he spoke a bit harder.

"Okay!" Sakura took a deep breathe and finally got out of the car. She waited until Sasuke parked the car and walked up to her. As he came towards her, she smiled warmly. He came next to her and took her hand like a gentleman and guided her towards the main house entrance. After five mins of walk they reached the house.

"Sasuke-Sama! You have finally arrived" The butler cheered.

"Hn" Sasuke just gave his ever so infamous grunt. The butler looked at Sakura.

"And you must be!..." The butler trailed off.

"That's Haruno Sakura. My fiance." Sasuke spoke with no emotion in his voice. Sakura wondered how he could manage to appear so stern when he wanted.

"Nice to meet you Haruno-Sama!" The butler bowed down to her.

"You too" Sakura spoke sincerely and smiled at him.

"Your parents are expecting you in the living room" The butler went away after relaying the message.

Sakura was nervous. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She was all but panicking from within. Sasuke took note of this.

"I told you, its going to be just fine!" Sasuke put an arm around her shoulder as to say he was there. Sakura simply nodded.

"Do I look fine?" Sakura asked. Hesitantly. She didn't want to look unapproachable.

"You look just fine! Relax" Sasuke re-assured her. He led her towards the living room._To be honest you look fucking sexy! And I tend to lose control of myself around you._

"I have no idea what I have got myself into. So tell me why am I in this mess of yours?" She muttered under her breathe.

"You were at the wrong place at the wrong time! And trust me, you'll be glad you were in it" Sasuke spoke in a calm and collected manner.

"How would you know if I'll be glad or not?" Sakura asked him pointedly.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling" Sasuke answered honestly.

"If I am not glad at the end of all these, you'll have hell to pay" She warned him.

"Lets see" With that they took the last two steps towards the living room.

"Your parents have a beautiful house" Sakura commented.

"Hn"

"Dad. Mom!" Sasuke called out.

"Sasuke! Baby! " His mother, Mikoto ran towards him cheerfully and hugged him. Sasuke stood still. Sakura watched how he never fazed nor did he return the gesture.

"Hn" Was all he said.

"I am so glad you're here!" Mikoto cooed. Sakura wondered if her mother was still alive, would she ever do that to her. A sad smile crossed her face. Mikoto now looked over at Sakura and smiled warmly.

"You brought the pretty lady with you!" She exclaimed. She then went and stood in front of Sakura.

"I am sorry about what happened in the hospital. I am Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke's mother. And you are Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you!" She spoke warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sakura spoke in a low soft tone. In fact she had started to like Mikoto.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Mikoto asked. She then led them towards the couch. They all sat down.

"So how have the two of you been?" The mother asked.

"We have been busy with our work. Nothing new" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"You know you both should spend a lot of time with each other. Trust me. Work is always there." Mikoto smiled warmly.

"We do spend the time together. But we still need to be stable to settle down" Sakura answered. She had no idea how she had started to excellently lie.

"I see. Your father is coming down" She informed. Sasuke wore a blank expression. Sakura smiled nervously.

They saw Sasuke's dad descend down the stairs. He had a stern expression. One that gave creeps to anyone who saw him, Sakura had no idea how Sasuke would call someone like him dad! Uchiha Fugaku sat down on the opposite couch.

He stared at his son's girl intently. Sakura , on the outside appeared calm. Inside , she was panicking. She never had someone stare at her so intently.

"So you are his girlfriend." Fugaku made a statement. Sakura simply nodded.

"I have heard a lot about you from the hospital. You seem to have made a name of your own. I am very impressed." Fugaku gave something close to an approval to Sakura. She didn't know what to make of it. She then caught Sasuke and his mother smirking. Then she realized his father was slowly accepting her.

"What about your parents?" Fugaku asked her all of a sudden. She stiffened for a moment. Sasuke half smiled at her in encouragement.

"I have grown up with out my parents for most part of my life." Sakura answered truthfully. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at her, asking her to explain.

"Well when I was nine, my dad cheated on mom. Mom applied for divorce. They even got divorced. Later that year mom passed away due to a massive heart attack. Since then I have been on my own" Sakura answered in monotone. It pained her so much as to even think about what she lost all those years ago. Sasuke caught her change in mood and didn't know how to comfort her.

"You raised yourself well. I will proudly welcome you to the family." Fugaku got up , ready to leave. Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto stared at him with wide eyes. Fugaku just smiled at Sakura.

"What about Ami?" Mikoto was beaming, hoping to hear her dear husband's answer.

"You can call her up and tell her that Sasuke found someone else." With that Fugaku left the three.

"I'll be right back! You kids wait here" With that Mikoto ran behind her husband . Towards their bedroom.

**SXS SXS SXS **

"How come you approved of Sakura so easily? Are you planning something? If so, you can forget about it. I don't want you coming in between my son's happiness" Mikoto growled at her husband.

"I am not planning anything. In fact I like Sakura. That girl never fawned over us or Sasuke. She was honest. She so much as did not display being nervous. She was confident enough. She has been alone all her life. She's been through a lot. She knows the meaning of life and its values. I am in fact proud of the fact that she made it so far all by herself. I want her to be a part of this family." Fugaku said in monotone.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked suspiciously.

"I am fucking sure. Don't doubt me, Dammit!" Fugaku spoke in frustration. Why was it so hard to believe that he could actually be nice?

"Okay!" With that the mother left.

"Hn"

**SXS SXS SXS**

"How come your dad accepted me so easily?" Sakura was wondering.

"He knows it when he sees a person worthy of the name- Uchiha" Sasuke answered.

"Gee! What's with you and your clan and pride and shit?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

"Just tell me when are we gonna stop acting?" Sakura asked as she drank a glass of cold water.

"I have no idea." Sasuke was leaning back on the couch.

"Do you even know where this is all going?" Sakura asked in frustration.

"I don't know" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"What else do you know?" Sakura hissed, coming and sitting down next to him.

"Stop being annoying!" Sasuke spoke slowly.

"You are such a piece of shit! I hope you shrivel up and die" Sakura cursed him. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Sasuke ignored her completely and sat there, enjoying the silence.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Sakura! Why don't you and I go talk in the kitchen! I'll prepare lunch! " Mikoto spoke happily.

"Mom! We are not staying over for lunch. We already have plans!" Sasuke said dryly. Mikoto frowned for a second. Later smiled.

"Sakura! Come into the kitchen! I will pack choco Swiss rolls for you both! Next time stay over for lunch okay!" Mikoto was beaming the entire time with happiness.

"Sure! Let us know a few days before so that we could stay over for lunch!" Sakura said, smiling. She followed Mikoto into the kitchen.

Sasuke waited for the two ladies to return. After a few seconds, he heard a phone ring. For a few seconds. He turned towards the source just to notice that Sakura's phone was lying on the couch and she had just received a text message.

He took her phone and opened the new message. After reading it, he closed his eyes. His jaws clenched.

_**Why don't you run away now?**_

_**Do you want to get caught? For what you did?**_

_**You want to spend the rest of your life behind bars? Facing humiliation?**_

_**Run away now. The entire case will be closed. You are the main culprit.**_

_**You know who's handling the case. You should know that no one can escape him.**_

_**So run away. Leave this country. The world is a huge place. Hide somewhere for a while.**_

_**Then settle down in some far off country. Choose what you want. Prison or Freedom?**_

Sasuke deleted the message. He kept back the phone in its original position. _Motherfucker! Sending her messages. Scaring her. In the hopes that she'll leave! I need to work things fast with Sakura! Before anything happens. God! When the hell am I going to make Sakura confess about that night? I don't have much choice but to do drama! And get the truth out of her. Looks like I should make the first move! _

Sasuke was rubbing his temples. Soon his mobile started ringing. He quickly answered.

"Hn"

_"Teme! Oro-gay was spotted in the city. We don't know what he was doing here" Naruto was screaming. _

"Did you guys get any leads on Kabuto?"

"_Yes! That asshole will meet Oro-gay in two weeks time. Near Silent Shores."_

"We will make our move when they meet. We can get both of them." Sasuke said dryly.

"_But teme! We can capture Oro-gay if we start searching the city! Why capture when they meet?" Naruto was protesting._

"Dobe! Just shut the fuck up! I have other things to do before they both are captured. Its better if they don't know that we have been alerted of their activities. Just do as I say" With that Sasuke cut the call. He sighed.

He just had two weeks. He needed to hear things from Sakura. And by the end of this week, he was sure to get everything out of her.

He silently waited for the two ladies to come out.

_"Family faces are magic mirrors. Looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present, and future."_

* * *

**There! Finally done with this chapter! **

**Sorry for the delay!**

**You guys reading the Manga? **

**God I just hope Sasuke has developed the Rinnegan! **

**I seriously don't want anyone else but Sakura with Sasuke! **

**Back to our story!**

**If I get a minimum of "TEN REVIEWS" that's when I'll update.**

**That too I'll update every four days!**

**So its up to you guys! If you wanna know what happens next then REVIEW! (I know I am being cruel! Muahaha! XD)**

**You all know the drill. R&R. And I will update very soon. If you don't review I might stop this story! *Wink***

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
